


Meet the Mikealsons

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: Sequel to My Best Friend's Wedding; It's all fun and games until there's a murder.
Relationships: Ansel/Esther Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Hello All! Please enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to My Best Friend’s Wedding.  
Please R&R  
___________________________

Bonnie’s beams with happiness as Caroline passes the little bundle of joy to her arms.

“Matilda meet your Aunt Bonnie”

“Hi Matilda” Bonnie coos, at the half sleeping baby

“She’s perfect Caroline” Bonnie says smiling warmly at her friend.

“She is isn’t she….you know what would make things even more perfect” Caroline says

“Caroline do not….”

“If she had a playmate….get pregnant Bonnie! Get pregnant right now!”

“Oh my god if we have to have this conversation again” Bonnie says gently rocking the baby in her arms. She couldn’t deny that the little thing in her arms was making her ovaries go into hyper drive.

The door opens and Elena walks in with several different chocolate bars.

“I got each kind they had” she said handing them to Caroline

“Oh my god sugar!! Finally, I mean can you imagine 8 and a half months of no sugar, just to make sure I had a healthy baby. Stefan’s idea for us to be all sugar free and vegetarian and stuff”

Elena and Bonnie both gave her suspicious looks.

“You definitely didn’t go vegetarian for your pregnancy” Elena said, washing her hands and drying them before reaching for the baby in Bonnie’s arms. 

“I basically did” Caroline said threw her chewing.

“We watched you eat like half a pound of pulled pork at our BBQ last month” Elena says

“I said basically, not actually”

“You had like 3 chick-fil-a sandwiches at my house last week” Bonnie adds

“Really? You two keeping a journal of my diet now!” Caroline says biting into the candy bar.

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

“Oh Elena…could you do me a favor?” Caroline asked

“Yea sure” Elena looking up, willing to do anything to help her friend recover from child birth.

“Could you and Damon stop being nonsense hippie people and have a baby!”

“What?”

“That’s the favor Elena…get pregnant…get pregnant now!”

“Will you stop pressuring us to get pregnant you crazy woman!” Bonnie says.

“Guys come on! I can’t be the only mom in our friend group. You two will be all kid free, and keep your gorgeous bodies, and boobs, and I’ll just be doing mom stuff” Caroline says

“Oh honey…it doesn’t matter if you’re a mom and we aren’t.” Elena says handing Matilda back to Caroline and rubbing her shoulders.

“Plus Damon and I are not ready for kids…I don’t think we’ll ever be, and I’m ok with that and so is he” Elena adds.

“Ugh fine. Let’s change the subject” Caroline says looking over to Bonnie

“Sooo how are we feeling with wedding plans, and meeting the future in-laws” Caroline asks, and Elena giggles in excitement. 

“Wedding plans are going smoothly. As requested, your bridesmaid dress fitting is not for another 3 months, giving you time to, quote unquote drop that baby weight.” Bonnie says as Caroline gives an approving nod. 

“But as far as meeting the Mikealson family….I am feeling stressed….and also nervous. I don’t know how to blend in with some aristocratic European family.” Bonnie says sitting in the chair beside Caroline’s bed.

“They’ll be like Oh Niklaus what little American have you brought to our fancy manor” Bonnie says trying her best to do a British accent.

The girls laughed.

“You’ll be great…I mean seriously Niklaus can’t do better than you. You got beauty, brains, and booty” Caroline says and Bonnie shakes her head and rubs Matilda’s little hand.

“Your mommy is a crazy woman Matilda”

Before Caroline can say anything, the door opens and Stefan and Klaus, holding a bouquet of flowers, come inside the room. 

“Look who I found outside” Stefan says

Stefan takes the baby and Klaus hands her the flowers.

“Oh thank you so much Nik, they’re beautiful” Caroline says holding the flowers.

“Congratulations, you look radiant” Klaus says hugging her.

Caroline swoons and Stefan rolls his eyes.

Klaus hugs Elena, and kisses Bonnie hello.

“So you guys ready for your trip to London” Stefan asks casually

“Yes, my family is very eager to meet Bonnie. I’ve never brought anyone home to meet my family and they were beginning to worry” Klaus joked

“Ah so that’s why you’re marrying me” Bonnie said smiling.

Klaus smiled back and the two gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

“Elena, where’s Damon? Matilda has to meet her Italian grease ball of an uncle” Stefan said placing her in the cradle.

Speaking of Damon, a quick knock at the door is heard and Damon comes in, pulling the most gigantic pink teddy bear they’ve ever seen. 

The bear is so big Damon has to squeeze it’s sides to get it in the door.

“What the hell is that?” Caroline says, a little afraid

“It’s a bear for my new niece” Damon says proudly

“It’s so…big” Elena says. Wondering when the hell Damon got time to buy such a thing. 

“It’s humongous…I doubt this will fit in the house!” Stefan says examining the bear  
“Where did you get this from?” Bonnie said taking Stefan’s lead and examining the bear.

“How dare you all insult my gift for my new niece in such a way. My assistant combed the internet for this perfect plushy companion for her.” Damon says, after washing his hands and reaching to pick up Matilda.

“Honey…it’s just…it’s so big” Elena says motioning with both her hands. 

“Definitely will have to be the center piece…or only piece… in the nursery” Klaus comments

“I can honestly say I’m afraid this thing is going to haunt my dreams, or possibly come to life tonight and murder us” Caroline says.

“I believe you, it definitely is giving me a murder vibes type of bear” Bonnie says

“I think her eyes are following me” Stefan says moving his head back and forth 

“I don’t like this family” Damon says pouting as he rocked Matilda in his arms.

Everyone snickered and begin taking pictures of the bear to post on their respective social media pages. 

There is another knock on the door and Giuseppe enters with a small pink bear and flowers.

“Thank you Guiseppe for the reasonably sized bear, Caroline says hugging her father in law”

Guiseppe greets the rest of the group.

“Of course mia, now let me see my first grandchild”

Stefan places Matilda in Guiseppe’s arms.

Guiseppe smiles as cradles the baby.

“Sooo, where’s Lily?” Caroline says awkwardly. Since Damon and Elena’s wedding over a year ago Lily and Guiseppe had reconciled and broken up again multiple times. Even with that drama though, Lily was always a rare appearance at family and friends events.

Her relationship with Bonnie and Klaus had mildly improved. They could be in the room for a short period of time, she would speak shortly to them and they would avoid each other for the rest of the event.

“Lily is recovering from a little work she had done…I think the impending thought of being a grandmother is reminding her of her real age” Guiseppe said laughing.

________________________________

Later that night Klaus and Bonnie return home from dinner with Elena and Damon.

While Klaus was in the kitchen pouring a bottle of wine, her phone buzzed with a message from Kai with a work question. 

Bonnie started to type an answer when Klaus quickly snatched her phone away.

“What? It was just a simple question”

“It was work related, and we had a deal…no work stuff after dinner” Klaus says handing her the glass of wine.

Bonnie took the glass and Klaus sits beside her, he leans back on the couch and stares intently at her as he sips from his glass.

“Talk to me” he says smoothly.

It had become one of their evening rituals, a few days a week they would sit on the couch and block out the world and talk.

It was one of their foundations to their relationship, the open communication that they pledged to share.

“I’m nervous about meeting your family” Bonnie admits to him again. Now that the trip was a week away her anxiety was at an all-time high.

Klaus puts the glass down, and Bonnie does the same.

“Love, I’ve told you, my family will love you. My mother keeps messaging me asking about your favorite foods, and Rebekah asked for your shoe size, I think she wants you to try some of her new products” Klaus says pulling Bonnie into his arms.

Bonnie still has a worried look.

“Stop worrying Bonnie” Klaus says reassuringly.

“Subject change. I have some investor friends from grad school that are excited to see your art tomorrow at your gallery opening” Bonnie says wrapping her arms around Klaus’ neck.

“Now that is something I’m nervous about” Klaus says

“Niik it’s your first gallery opening!” Bonnie says rising and sliding into Klaus’ lap, she turned to face him and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’m so proud of you baby” Bonnie says, rocking back and forth on either side of his legs. 

Klaus smiles as their lips meet in a sensual kiss. 

“Sooo am I going to FINALLY see this mysterious piece you’ve been so excited about?”

“Yes of course. I just hope it lives up to all of your expectations.”

His lips move to her neck and travel up to one of her ears.

“Let’s have a bath” he whispers seductively

“Yes, let’s have a bath” Bonnie says giggling trying to imitate his accent.

Klaus laughs and lifts Bonnie in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Klaus carries them upstairs to their master bathroom. 

He sits her on the counter and tries to go start the bath, but Bonnie’s legs will not release him.

She pulls him down and they kiss again, one hand sliding under her shirt and massaging her back.

Bonnie releases Klaus and he starts the bath. They undress and slide comfortably in the tub, her back lying comfortably against his chest. 

Klaus played with the brought his soap covered hand to her breast to massage them, his lips travel down her neck and he lightly nips at her shoulder blade.

Bonnie moans as she feels Klaus harden against her.

One hand leaves her breast and travels down to her warmth. 

Bonnie’s back arches in pleasure as one of Klaus’ fingers rubs against her clit.

“Nik” Bonnie pants as she feels her climax building.

Klaus moves hand from Bonnie and quickly turns her in the tub to ride him. Water splashes in the tub and onto the floor as Bonnie slides on his length.

Their lips meet in a kiss as Klaus’ arms envelop Bonnie and their bodies move together at a steady pace. 

“I love you” he pants against her flesh and the only response Bonnie can offer is a pleasurable sigh as she focuses on the sensation of being filled by Klaus over and over again. 

As they both reach their climax together their lips meet in another kiss and Bonnie’s orgasm causes her to dig her nails into the soft flesh of Klaus’ shoulders, causing red marks he would wear with pride, with the knowledge that he did that to Bonnie.

Klaus follows Bonnie soon after, and the two are still connected in luke warm water, their heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard in the house.

“ I love you too” Bonnie says against his lips.

________________________

The next day Bonnie rises for work. She isn’t surprised that Klaus is already up, most likely downstairs in the gym.

After getting ready for work Bonnie goes down to her converted gym basement and finds Klaus running shirtless on the treadmill.

She’d been happy that since Klaus moved in, her converted basement was getting use. She’d spent a lot of time and money outfitting the basement with equipment and a small steam room and bathroom, and was embarrassed to say she didn’t use it too much.

Bonnie hums loudly in approval and Klaus laughs, slowing down the tread. 

“I have a late meeting, so I’ll see you tonight for your opening” Klaus leans down and they kiss goodbye

“love you” they say in unison and lightly smile at each other.  
____________________________________

When Bonnie walks into her office she is bombarded with her assistant giving her messages and Kai asking her questions.

“Bonnie seriously, do you think I should short this account?” Kai asked as Bonnie sits in her chair.

“Bonnie, Mr. Niles called, he wants to open a mutual fund account for his new wife” Lexi says

Bonnie takes a sip of her coffee and sighs, she just wants to be back in the bath with Klaus.

“Lexi set up an appointment with Mr. Niles for tomorrow, Kai tech is always a growing market, shorting would make the money back quickly, but I’d just buy the stocks and take a long position, the growth that you will see in a long term investment will be worth more than shorting your position”

Kai does a mock bow to Bonnie, and she rolls her eyes, turning on her laptop and listening to Lexi read off her other messages. 

“Oh and I picked your dress up from the cleaners for the gallery opening tonight. Also thank you so much for inviting me, I’m very excited” Lexis says placing Bonnie’s dress in the closet in her office.

“No problem, anything I can do to be the supportive fiancé” Bonnie absently answers as she looks over emails.

____________________________________________  
When Klaus finished working out, he showered and made his way to his art studio, which really was his old apartment that had been gutted and opened to make room for his canvases and supplies.

Klaus is packing the portraits for the movers’ tonight when his phone rings. 

He doesn’t recognize the number and answers.

“Oh Klaus I finally got you” came a voice.

Klaus was silent, trying to recognize the voice.

“Klaus honey, are you there?” then it clicked for him

“Dr. Shawarma?” Klaus asked

“So formal now?” she said laughing surprised

“How did you get this number?” He asked confused. Since quitting the business he’d changed his number and email.

“Oh I have my ways. When you save the head of the C.I.A’s life with open heart surgery in the basement of the pentagon, you’d be surprised at the amount of favors I can call in” she laughed.

“So honey, catch me up, what’s with quitting the business? All I got was a 3 sentence email. That’s not very nice.”

“Dr. Shawarma, it’s been over a year. I’ve moved on to focus on something else, I have a new life, I’m not in the business anymore” Klaus says just as the movers’ knock on his door.

Klaus lets them in and directs them to pick up certain boxes. 

“I know honey, I was just hoping for me that you could make an exception. There’s this dinner party and I was wondering…”

“Dr. Shawarma” Klaus says interrupting 

“It’s Deepika honey, since when do we have such formalities” 

“Deepika” Klaus says sighing and telling a mover to take a certain box

“Oh am I interrupting something?”

“Actually yes, I’m getting ready for my gallery opening” and Klaus instantly regrets telling her that little piece of information.

“Oh well I don’t want to take up your time, perhaps we can talk later”

“Sure” Klaus says quickly to just get her off the phone.

He ends the call and immediately blocks the number.  
_____________________________

Klaus chooses to ignore Dr. Shawarma’s call and focus on his gallery opening.

He’s come too far after leaving the business behind, he was enjoying fully focusing on his art, and building a life with Bonnie. He didn’t need a reminder of the past.

He walked over to the covered canvas, and begin packing it to transport. This was one of the portraits he would be personally bringing because it was his most important piece.  
___________________________________

Dr. Deepika Shawarma ended the phone call with Klaus and leaned back in her office chair. For almost a year since he ended their relationship she had thought of him.

She was devastated when he’d not only ended their relationship via email, but changed his number and his email address was no longer responsive.

He had no social media presence, and after a few attempts she had finally called in a favor and gotten his new number.

She scrolled through her phone and typed in his name and art gallery, smiling when she got the address, and time for his opening. She would pay her honey a visit. 

___________________________________________  
Bonnie smoothed over her black floor length dress. It was a simple spaghetti strap dress that dipped halfway to her back. It clung to her shape gorgeously.

She smiled and applied her lipstick and checked her warm curls bringing volume to her hair.

“You look beautiful” Elena says walking into her office.

“Aww you too bestie” Bonnie responds as Elena does a twirl to show off her navy blue mermaid style dress.

“Hey, is the car ready?” Bonnie laughs just as Damon walks in.

“Alright ladies get your purses and let’s go, I don’t want to hit traffic” Damon says fixing his bowtie. 

“Ok dad” Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

The group exited the building and got into the car and made their way to the art gallery.

When they arrive Bonnie easily spots Klaus and her heart warms when she sees him.

He’s in the center of the room surrounded by a group of people. She looks at the expression on his face and can’t help but smile at the expression on his face. He is animated and so passionate as he explains one of his pieces. She is happy that he is living his dream career, and she in part played a role in helping him.

That’s my man runs through her mind at how proud she is of him. 

Klaus easily spots Bonnie through the crowd of people. 

He’s so deliriously happy from the turnout tonight and to see the woman he loves there to witness this with him, was beyond his dreams.

He took in Bonnie as she swayed around the room in her form fitting dress, he’d help her pick it out. Together they’d shaped a little role play during their trip to the store.

Klaus excused himself from the group and went over to where Bonnie was standing alone at one of his paintings.

“Hello” Klaus said charmingly kissing her hand.

Bonnie gave him a coy smile and responded.

“Why...hello” she said

“I knew you coming here would be a problem”

“why is that”

“Because now my art isn’t the most beautiful thing in the room” Klaus said placing his hand on her bare back.

Bonnie playfully giggled.

“But seriously love…you look breathtaking. And I’m so glad you’re here tonight, so much of this is thanks to you, you’re the only muse I’ve ever needed” Klaus had rehearsed in his mind what he would say to Bonnie tonight and had come up with different versions, at some point he had decided to just let his heart lead his words and they did.

“Aww…I wouldn’t miss this moment with you for the world” she said back, her eyes almost watery.

They kissed and leaned their foreheads against each other, almost forgetting where they were.

“Now come, I have to show you this painting”

Klaus took Bonnie’s hand and maneuvered her through the crowd of people.

Bonnie recognized some of her clients, and smiled as she passed Lexi talking to Kai and Luis.

When they got to a painting that was at the center of his collection, he turned Bonnie by her shoulders and directed her towards the painting.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders, her back hit the middle of his chest as she looked up.

Klaus placed his chin atop her curls as he let her take in the paintings.

The first thing Bonnie noticed were the colors. The different oranges and reds.

Then she could see the outlines, then full bodies take form. The two bodies were moving together, as if they were dancing on a sunset.

Bonnie gasped and Klaus waited for her, his now most important critic, to respond.

“It’s us” she said in a whisper so that only he could hear.

“It’s us” Klaus said, placing a kiss upon the temple of her head.

“It’s beautiful” Bonnie said, so touched that Klaus had probably slaved for hours a day on the painting that truly bring into presentation their love.

“It’s remarkable impressionism” came a voice behind them suddenly.

“Thank you” Klaus said responding and turning to glance at the voice.

He didn’t recognize the man. But Bonnie and turned and a smile warmed her face.

“Oh Nik, this is a grad school friend of mine Matthew Donavan” 

Klaus shook hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m a bit of an art collecter, and Bonnie was right to invite me. I love your work, especially this piece” Matt said.

“It’s the only piece that the curator will not give a price for. Please tell me your selling this one.

Klaus shook his head. “This piece unfortunately is not for sale”

Matthew smirked at Bonnie.

“Come on Bonnie, convince your guy to sell” Matthew said playfully

Bonnie shook her head “Sorry Matt”

“Yes sorry, but let me show you another piece, the inspiration came to me on a meditation trip to Bali” Klaus said directing Matt to another piece. 

Bonnie smiled and continued to swoon over their painting. Seeing through his eyes, how Klaus saw their love, made her fall in love with him all over again. 

Dr. Shawarma came into the gallery dressed in a simple black knee length dress. 

She was greeted by one of the gallery workers.

“Please feel free to admire the paintings, the artist is here taking questions and inquiries, and any piece you purchase will be personally installed by the artist himself at the location of your choosing”

“Oh is that right?” Deepika said

She silently stalked around the corners of the gallery until she spotted Klaus. He was in an intimate embrace with a woman, with his hands on her shoulders, she watched her say something to Klaus and he bend down to kiss her head.

Deepika frowned.

She watched him leave, but suddenly her focus was on the woman Klaus had just embraced. 

Elena came over to admire the painting with Bonnie.

“Beautiful” Elena says standing next to Bonnie.

“It’s“ but Bonnie is interrupted by a tall dark haired woman 

“us” Deepika says coming to stand behind Bonnie.

“What?” Bonnie says turning towards her.

“Dr. Shawarma?” Elena says surprised to see her old boss. 

“Oh Elena” she shakes hands with Elena surprised to see her there.

Bonnie suddenly remembers Dr. Shawarma had been the one to give Elena the recommendation for Klaus. She was obviously one of his former clients. 

“Dr. Shawarma, this is Bonnie Bennett” Elena says

They shake hands.

“So you know the artist as well” Deepika says to Bonnie.

She doesn’t give Bonnie the opportunity to respond as she puts her focus back on the painting.

“It’s us” Deepika says again.

“What?” Bonnie says questioningly

“It’s obviously us. Dancing together in the sunset on a beach.”

“I’m sorry, you think Klaus painted you two”

“Yes, darling, Klaus and I know each other…intimately” Deepika says

Elena’s eyes widen as she too remembers that Deepika used to be a client of Klaus’. 

“This painting is of me and Klaus” Bonnie says firmly put still trying to maintain a tight smile.

Deepika opens her mouth to say something when she notices Klaus approaching their group. 

She smiles and almost jumps into his arms as she greets him with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

Klaus smiles politely and chances a glance at a tight lip Bonnie.

“Deepika what brings you here”

“Oh honey after our talk today, I decided to come see your opening”

Bonnie blinked twice trying to contain the curious rage that was slowly boiling inside of her. She trusted Klaus but still the thought of him in contact with his former clients made her uncomfortable.

She glanced at Elena and she nodded.

“Oh there’s Damon stuffing himself on the mini quiche, I better go pace him” Elena says quickly leaving the three alone.

“Nik, Dr. Shawarma was under the impression that this painting” Bonnie said gesturing with her open palm 

“this painting right here…was of the two of you” Bonnie says leaning her head to the side looking at him with a tight smile

Klaus inwardly groaned at the long conversation they would have about this tonight. 

“Deepika, I’m sorry but your mistaken”

“Oh really?” Deepika said frowning.

“Yes, this painting is me…and my fiancé, Bonnie” Klaus said standing beside Bonnie and lightly placing his palm on her back.

Bonnie tightly smiled.

“Fiancé?” Deepika said surprised.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises” Deepika continued giving him a tight smile as well.

“If you’ll excuse us, Bonnie there are some people I’d like you to meet” Klaus said leading Bonnie away from Deepika.

Deepika took a glance at the portrait and a frown formed on her face. How could Klaus be engaged and living this seemingly new life.

She glanced at some of the other portraits and called for the curator.

“What’s the price on this one, I’d love to purchase it” Deepika said smiling smartly.  
__________________

Bonnie and Klaus smile for friends and art critics for the rest of the night. 

Klaus has a successful night and over half of his collection gets purchased.

Bonnie is silent on the car ride home while Klaus rests his head on her shoulder.

When they get into their house Klaus braces himself for the onslaught of explanations he will have to give Bonnie.

Klaus follows Bonnie upstairs and leans on the threshold of their walk in closet door as he watches her take her shoes off.

When she reaches for the zipper on the side of her dress he goes to help her. He slides the zipper down with one hand and rubs her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know Dr. Shawarma was going to be there tonight”

“You talked to her? I thought you changed your number and your other contact information”

“I did, she somehow used a favor and was able to get my number. I offhandedly mentioned I needed to end the conversation to prepare for my show”

“I’m not mad, I just don’t want your past to come and ruin everything you’ve worked for…everything we’re building.”

“I know, Dr. Shawarma’s reappearance has come as a surprise. But I’ve already blocked her number and put her out of my mind” Klaus said pulling Bonnie against his chest. 

The two stare at their reflections in the floor length mirror in front of them. 

“She said she knew you…intimately”

Klaus looked at Bonnie’s reflection in the mirror.

“She doesn’t know me intimately…none of them know me intimately….you know me intimately” Klaus says

“Only you love” he kisses her shoulder blade again as he slides the spaghetti straps down her arms and her dress slides down her body and lands on the floor. 

“This…is a perfect work of art” Klaus says admiring her in her red lacey underwear.

Bonnie giggles as Klaus’ fingers lightly tickle her abdomen and move down to her waist.

“I’ll be your canvas” she says jokingly and Klaus laughs lightly spanking her on the bottom as she turns to help him with his tie and unbutton his shirt. 

In between kisses and groping they are somehow able to get Klaus out of his clothes.

Standing in the closet in just their underwear their kisses become more heated.

Klaus turns Bonnie towards the mirror again and she watches as Klaus’ lips travel from behind her ear to down her neck to her shoulder.

He expertly unsnaps her bra with one hand and helps her pull it off.

He plays with one of her nipples for a moment before placing her hand on her breast. Bonnie rubs and massages her breast in pleasure. 

His hands pull at her panties and Bonnie helps him get them to her feet. When she tries to kick them off, Klaus stops her and instead bends her body, pulling his briefs down and entering her from behind.

Bonnie panted as Klaus took her in front of their closet mirror.

She was at the height of her arousal as she watched Klaus’ strong arms wrap around her body and hold her in position as his thrusts were fast and deep.

She watched the look on his face as his eyes closed and his face became buried between the crevice of her neck and shoulder as he whispered her name to her over and over again.

Bonnie felt herself climaxing and she screamed his name at her point of ecstasy. 

Klaus feels Bonnie’s inner walls tighten against his length and is pleased that he has brought her to such heights of passion.

Without warning he slides out of her and Bonnie can stand on her feet and not just the balls of her feet now.

His arms wrap around her waist as he pushes her towards the bedroom. 

Bonnie climbs on the bed and turns to face Klaus. He doesn’t join her on the bed instead he pulls her bottom to the edge of the bed and gets on his knees placing her legs on both side of his head, it is a similar position that takes her back to the first time they explored each other’s bodies in France at Elena and Damon’s wedding.

Klaus leans forward and kisses her glistening wet core. 

Bonnie pants and to the high heavens as the pressure built from her core to her toes and every other nerve ending in her body. 

Her legs instinctively tighten around him as she cums, and Klaus stays in place lapping all of her as she wets his tongue.

Klaus removes her legs and climbs on top of her, easily sliding between her legs and nestling his hard length back inside her.

He brings one of her legs up to wrap around his waist, as he slowly fucks her into the mattress. 

His thrusts are deep and measured and Bonnie pants his name as they look into each others eyes.

Sometimes the intensity of these moments would overwhelm her and she would try to look away or close her eyes, but Klaus would hold her gaze, and the intensity behind those icy blue eyes would set her body ablaze.

Klaus moans and his grip on her leg tightens 

“Yes” Bonnie pants encouraging him to reach his climax

“cum for me baby” she whispers and Klaus moans loudly dipping his head down to capture her lips, as he falls over the edge inside of her.  
In their afterglow they lie in bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms.  
______________________________________

But after only a few hours of sleep, Klaus is awake.

His hand grazes against Bonnie’s cheek as he watches her sleep, her little snores being the only noise in the bedroom.

He leans over to one of the bedside tables and opens a drawer pulling out a nose strip. 

He expertly sticks it on her nose without waking her.

He reaches for his pencil and sketchpad on the table and finds a blank page. Anytime he was worried he would draw, and Dr. Shawarma’s reappearance worried him. The fact that she went through such great lengths to get his phone number and showed up at his gallery made Klaus think that this wouldn’t be the last he’d see of Dr.Shawarma.  
______________________________________

Two days later the gallery calls Klaus and tells him where his first installation will take place, an apartment on the Lower East Side. When Klaus presses for further information on the buyer the gallery just says the woman preferred to be anonymous. 

Klaus is led by the doorman pass security and up the elevators to the penthouse suite in the building.

When Klaus arrives he finds there are candles lit with smooth jazz playing.

He looks around puzzled and waits for the owner to show themselves. 

“Do you like the ambience honey, I thought it would help set the mood for you to find the right spot” came Deepika’s voice from the staircase.

“You can’t be serious” Klaus says shaking his head.

Deepika comes down in a very revealing black negligee and short silk robe.

Klaus props the canvas against the wall and finds the portable speaker on the kitchen counter and turns the music off.

“Alright that’s enough Dr. Shawarma, this is getting out of hand” Klaus says coming to stand in front of her.

“Oh honey…”

“Don’t! Don’t honey me! I’m not an escort anymore, so get it out of your head that we were ever in a relationship. What we had was transactional. Also don’t ever lie to my fiancé again and try to hint that we had sex, I said no to you then and I’m saying no to you now.” 

Klaus goes to press the elevator down.

“Where are you going? I paid for a personal install!”

Klaus turned on his heels and glanced around at the apartment.

“There, beside this window for the light to catch it at the right angle. There’s your personal install” Klaus turned and left, pressing the lobby button as hard as he could.

Deepika frowned as she watched Klaus leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please R&R

Klaus is running on the treadmill when he gets a call from his mother. 

“Oh sweetheart you’re not going to believe this but your father is changing everything so he can golf at the house in Monaco”

“What?” Klaus says slowing down. 

“So instead of meeting in London, we’ll all gather on the Utopia and sail to Monaco”

“I really wanted to show Bonnie our home in London, you know childhood photos and other things”

“I’ll have Fiona pack some albums. Don’t worry I’m sure lying on a 500 foot yacht on the French Riviera will make up for not seeing your childhood bedroom”

“Fine, I’m glad I hadn’t book the tickets for London yet” Klaus said

“Oh no, I’ll just send the jet. It’ll be faster for you two to get to the helicopter on the Utopia.”

“Mother a private jet, and a helicopter to a yacht might be a little much for first impressions”

“Oh stop it Niklaus, it’s hardly overwhelming, its….transportation” Esther said 

Klaus sighed, and ended the phone call with his mother, now he’d have to explain to Bonnie about their change in plans.

When Bonnie came home after work Klaus had made dinner.

“Wait, so now we’re taking a private jet, to get to a helicopter, to get to a yacht down the French Riviera, to your family vacation home in Monaco” Bonnie did a little excited dance.

Klaus laughed and nodded as he chewed his food.

“Sorry about the change in plans, I really wanted to show you our home in London”

“Aww I know. But it’s perfectly ok, I’ve never been to Monaco, I’m very excited.”

“Well, as long as your happy” Klaus says.

He struggled with whether or not to tell her about Dr. Shawarma purchasing one of his paintings, but decided not too because he didn’t want her to worry.  
________________________________________________

The next day Bonnie and Elena have Saturday brunch at Caroline and Stefan’s house.

Bonnie and Elena sit at the breakfast nook while Caroline rocks Matilda to sleep.

When the baby is asleep, Caroline puts her down in the cradle next to the table.

“I’m so jealous your about to jet to Monaco and I’m fistful in dirty diapers and barf” Caroline says sitting in the chair beside Elena. 

“I can’t deny I’m very excited…but also still nervous about meeting his family” Bonnie says.

“I was nervous meeting Stefan’s parents, I mean could you imagine my first meeting with Lily, I reached for bread at the restaurant and she smacked my hand away saying Stefan may like girls with a little bit of meat on their bones, but not pork”

“Oh my gods she said the same thing to me” Elena said in shock.

“Wow…well if Lily is the bar then hopefully Esther Mikealson isn’t so bad” Bonnie says casually.

“Take pictures and bring Matilda and I a gift back please” Caroline said in a sing song voice.

Bonnie laughed nodding her head.

_______________________________________________  
Bonnie and Klaus travel to the private airfield and board his family’s jet. 

Bonnie sits in one of the large leather chairs and accepts the champagne the flight attendant offers. 

Klaus takes the chair opposite her and can’t help but swoon at how effortlessly Klaus fits into the aesthetic of the jet, with his khaki slacks, white quarter length shirt, and black Oakley’s, Klaus looked as if he could be part of a stock photo for luxury travel. 

Klaus looked up from his phone and winked at Bonnie.

“Would you be interested in joining the mile-high club?” Klaus whispered.

Bonnie laughs and looks out the window as the plane takes off into the sky.

______________________________________________________  
When they have reached cruising altitude, Bonnie gets up to explore the jet. She isn’t surprised that there is a small bedroom on the jet, and she leans over to look out the window at the fluffy white clouds they are passing by.

“What a lovely view” Klaus says as he closes the bedroom door and comes to stand beside her.

“It is perfect weather” she says

“Hmm not the weather…you bent over in this position is a lovely view” Klaus says and for good measure he playfully thrusts his hips into her bottom.

Bonnie giggles, she will always enjoy the playful side of Klaus.

“I do believe there was some mention of joining the mile high club” she said saucily.

Klaus leans forward and places kisses on the back of her neck and thumbs the spaghetti straps of her colorful summer dress. 

His hand dips slides in to the top of her dress and fundles one of her breasts and pulls it out of her bra, he does the same to the other breasts and begins to rub and tug at both her nipples.

“Nik” Bonnie pants pushing her bottom into his hardening length.

Klaus waste no time and undoes the zipper on his pants and hikes Bonnie’s dress up.

He takes her fast and Bonnie tries to keep her lips tight as not to alert the flight attendant, as he feels her up and lets her go inch by inch.

His paste is fast but not erratic, but instead finds a way to precisely hit against the perfect spot and Bonnie is putty as she leans against the window for support, nothing but the clouds witnessing their frenzied lovemaking.

Klaus grips her hips as he strokes into her, one hand moves and he grips one of her cheeks and can’t resist the urge to slap her flesh.

Bonnie yelps and begs him to do it again, he obliges, and when a palm print welts across her cheek Klaus finds his climax pushing him over the edge. 

________________________________________________

When the plane lands the helicopter lands on the tarmac and Klaus and Bonnie board the helicopter.

Klaus watches Bonnie’s mouth form an O shape in amazement at the beautiful city below.

He was happy to finally have her meet his family and truly become part of his world. 

The helicopter lands on the south deck of the yacht, and Bonnie’s feels butterflies inside her stomach. She smooths down her red summer dress and takes Klaus’ hand as he helps her out of the helicopter. 

Esther and Mikeal are standing on the south deck to greet them.

Klaus embraces his father with a firm handshake and light hug and Esther envelops Klaus into a smothering hug, while Bonnie stands a little bit behind Klaus and watches.

“Mother, father, this is Bonnie” Klaus says as he pulls Bonnie forward.

Mikeal embraces Bonnie politely

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, welcome to the Utopia” Mikeal says kindly

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Mikealson, and thank you for having me”

“Oh no please, call me Mikeal, and certainly, your about to be apart of this family, it’s time we finally put a lovely face to the name.”

Then Bonnie gets to Esther who immediately hugs her.

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you. Nikki has told us so much about you. Let’s see the ring.” Esther says as they end their embrace and Bonnie holds out her hand to show her the ring.

“The stone is from one of Mikeal’s grandmother’s collections. You know she had an affair with King George the 6th, he would give her diamonds like bouquets of flowers. Aww Nikki your jeweler did a wonderful job setting the stone, and it looks gorgeous on your slim fingers” Esther says.

Bonnie slowly retracts her hand with an awkward smile.

“Thank you” is all she can really say to that

“Esther please let the young lady get settled in before you reveal family secrets, and comment on the size of her fingers” Mikeal says as he directs the crew hands to take the bags from the helicopter.

Esther gives Mikeal a playful tap on the shoulders, and bids for Bonnie and Klaus to follow her.

“Nikki, I’m putting you two in the blue room, make sure Victor and Lance get the bags to the room, while I give Bonnie a tour” 

Klaus gives Bonnie’s hand a squeeze as he walks up the circular staircase to the bedrooms.

Esther wastes no time pulling Bonnie inside a large sitting area.

“This is the south parlor, it’s where we’ll have dinner, it also has a fully stocked bar, if you need anything just ask one of the crew hands and they’ll get it for you.”

Then Esther leads her through the parlor, past the kitchen, and downstairs.

“This is the entertainment area, Mikeal and his techie things, here’s the tv, game consoles, two chair massagers, a comfy spiral couch, and of course another bar” Esther points and gestures to things and Bonnie takes it all in, nodding in understanding as Esther explains.

Suddenly two figures emerge from the bar area.

“Oh just in time, Rebekah, Elijah, meet Bonnie, Nikki’s fiancé”

Rebekah is the first to reach her, embracing her in a hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet, Nik talks about you all the time”

“It’s nice to meet you too” Bonnie says

“Bonnie, it’s a pleasure” Elijah says kissing the back palm of her hand.

“Now I see where Klaus learned all his charm” Bonnie jokes, goodness she had not prepared for a handsome brother scenario.

“Where are Kol and Finn?” Esther asks looking around the entertainment area.

“Finn is in daddy’s office, and Kol is somewhere around here” Rebekah answers.

Esther, walks over and presses a screen on the wall, a voice answers

“Please get everyone to join us in the north parlor for cocktails” Esther says to the voice

“Right away Mrs. Mikealson”

“Rebekah take Bonnie to the blue room to let her get freshened up, I’m sure your quite jet lagged” Esther says as she ushers Bonnie up the upstairs.

“Yes, just a little tired” Bonnie says as she follows Rebekah through a hallway and up another staircase, there was no way she would ever get the layout of this yacht.   
_____________________________________________

Klaus spotted his little brother Kol leaning over a balcony and came to join him.

He wordlessly held out his hand to pass Klaus the cigarette he was smoking.

Klaus hesitated for a moment but accepted the cigarette taking a small drag. It had been a while since he’d smoked. 

“So, is the old bat driving you insane yet?” Kol asked as Klaus passed the cigarette back to him.

Klaus laughed. “She’s met Bonnie for all of seven minutes and already bragged about our family’s torrent romantics with the crown and told Bonnie she had slim fingers”

Kol shakes his head “three days on the Utopia will give your new wife a crash course on the crazy that is Esther Mikealson”

“Already speaking ill of mother” came a voice from behind them.

Their oldest brother Finn joined them leaning over the deck.

He pulled out a silver box and lit his own cigarette. Klaus took in the smoke of tobacco and sighed. Smoking was a family vice he’d long quit until he was back around his family of course. 

Finn handed Klaus his own cigarette and Klaus lit it, letting the familiar smoke fill his lungs.

“So Nik, father is very excited about the golf game, he’s willing to put the Paris apartment up”

“That’s hardly a wager, he wants to unload it onto one of us, because the maintenance on the building takes up too much of his time” Klaus responds, taking another drag.

Finn shrugs at Klaus’ explanation.

“I certainly want it, I spend a lot of time in Paris for the business anyway” Finn says as he blows the smoke towards the shimmery blue water.

“Or you mean you spend time there because you’ve bedded every model that’s walked during their fashion week” Kol says jokingly.

Finn rolls his eyes, and throws his bud overboard and into the water.

As the brothers are talking a crew member interrupts them

“Please excuse the interruption but your mother is requesting everyone be in the north parlor for cocktails in half an hour” 

_________________________________________  
Rebekah leads Bonnie to a bedroom with a blue door, where her and Klaus’ bags have already been placed inside and her toiletries have already been placed inside the bathroom.

“Oh, I almost forgot, wait right here” Rebekah says before disappearing to her room down the hall. 

Rebekah comes back with 5 different shoe boxes, Bonnie recognizes as her signature brand.

“These are for you, of course if any of them don’t fit just let me know” 

“Oh my goodness, thank you so much Rebekah” Bonnie beams as she begins to open the boxes.

“It’s no problem. I work a lot so I don’t have that much of a social life, and all I have are brothers, so no one to go shopping with and share shoes with of course” 

“I’m always down for shopping, especially for shoes” Bonnie says smiling as she tries on a pair of open toe strappy black heels.

“Those look gorgeous on you, you should wear them tonight for dinner and cocktails, mother sometimes treats these gatherings so formal” Rebekah says admiring the shoes on Bonnie.

After trying on all the shoes that fit perfectly, Rebekah left to go get ready.

Bonnie took a quick shower and just as she was toweling down, Klaus came in.

“There you are” Klaus says greeting her with a kiss.

“I missed the shower” he says with a pout

“Yes, you’ll have to shower alone, imagine the world” Bonnie says laughing as she runs a comb through her curls.

Klaus quickly undresses and hops in the shower just as Bonnie is putting on her underwear and applying her makeup.

Klaus towels off and watches her intently as she slides the brush against her cheeks and combs the massacre through her lashes. Watching her get ready and undress was one of his favorite things to do. His sketchpad was filled with drawings of her applying lipstick and unhooking her bra. 

Bonnie Bennett was the muse that brought his art to life.  
_______________________________

After they were dressed, Klaus led them down to the north parlor.

There Bonnie met Finn and Kol.

“Bonnie, I assume you’re filled with regret at realizing that Nik isn’t the handsome one” Kol said embracing Bonnie in a polite hug and kissing her palm just like Elijah.

Bonnie laughs, as Finn also takes her hand and kisses her palm.

“Please forgive our little brother, being the youngest and smallest, he’s made up for by having the biggest ego” Finn smiles.

“I think that’s enough of kissing and touching MY fiancé” Klaus says rolling his eyes, as he grabs a drink from the passing crew hand.

As Bonnie chats with Klaus’ siblings, Esther and Mikeal come downstairs.

“Oh this is so lovely getting us all together, and welcoming Bonnie into the family” Esther says.

They drink and agree and everyone has small conversations as they wait for dinner.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter can be heard landing on the yacht.

Esther looks to Mikeal confused.

“Darling, were we expecting anyone else?” 

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Ansel will be joining us”

“What? Why? This was supposed to be just family” Esther says, while her voice sounded surprised her eyes read panic.  
“For the golf game, he wants to put up his place in St. Tropez” Mikeal says animated

“Now that’s a prize, I’m suddenly re interested in this game” Kol says 

Elijah and Klaus nod at each other, having visited Ansel’s home in St. Tropez they all knew it was a good prize for their little golf game.

“Plus we’ve been business partners for over 30 years Esther, I think it’s alright to consider Ansel family” Mikeal says.

“Who’s Ansel?” Bonnie whispers to Klaus

“Family friend, and he’s been father’s business partner for multiple investments. Divorced, no kids, pretty nice guy” Klaus says as Bonnie nods.

Ansel enters the parlor in a white linen suit and greets all of the guests.

When he gets to Klaus he pauses and greets him warmer than the other siblings. No one seems to notice but Bonnie.

“You look good Niklaus” Ansel says hugging him. 

When they break from their embrace, Klaus introduces him to Bonnie.

“Ansel, this is Bonnie Bennett my fiancé” 

“Oh yes, Mikeal told me you were engaged. Ms. Bennett it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Please, just Bonnie is fine”

Ansel embraces Mikeal in a friendly shake and hug and hugs Esther, who uncomfortably returns the hug.

Bonnie quirks an eye, maybe Esther didn’t like Ansel, she obviously didn’t want him here.

Soon dinner is ready and the party goes to the dining room.

“So Nikki did you tell everyone about your successful gallery opening?” Esther says

“We read your weekly email mother, we know Nik is on his way to becoming bigger than Picasso, as you so elegantly put it in the email” Kol says slicing into his steak. 

Esther frowns at him.

“I’m just so happy that you’re finally putting your art out there honey, and not just teaching art, like what you’ve been doing these past few years” Esther says

Bonnie resists the desire to quirk her eyebrow at Klaus, already knowing that that was the lie he’d been telling his family while he was an escort. That he’d just been teaching art at a local college in New York.

“Yes Niklaus we’re very proud of you” Mikeal says nodding to his son. 

Klaus nods back a thank you to Mikeal and they continue eating.

Bonnie realizes that that is as much of a display of affection or emotion that Mikeal will probably give his children. 

Bonnie just chopped it up to him being German. 

“Oh Nik there was one painting I saw on your catalog, the orange and red one, it was so beautiful, did it sell?” Rebekah asked

Bonnie and Klaus smiled at each other realizing it was their painting.

“No Becca that one actually isn’t for sale, it’s a painting I made for Bonnie, it’s the two of us” Klaus answered 

“Aww that’s so sweet Nikki” Esther says

“Bonnie you must feel so honored to have our Nikki paint you a picture” 

Bonnie blinked, somehow she wasn’t sure how to take Esther’s comment.

“Yes of course, Nik is an amazing artist, and to be featured in his first collection, is an honor” Bonnie smiles toward Klaus

“Bonnie inspired me to start showing my art and really put myself out there, she is the inspiration behind a few pieces, she’s been my greatest muse” Klaus said kissing the inside of her wrist.

“So sweet” Esther says with a smile

“You two are obviously a wonderful couple, I hope I get an invite to the wedding” Ansel says

“Of course” is Bonnie’s response

“So Bonnie, Niklaus says you’re a partner at hedge fund?” Elijah asks

“Yes, as a Senior Analysts for Litt Capital, we’re a medium size firm with international and domestic accounts”

“What type of accounts do you work with?” Mikeal asks, now suddenly interested in the conversation moving to something he was more familiar with.

“Mainly high speed technologies, and advanced software” Bonnie finally felt comfortable being able to talk about her passions.

“Have you heard of the Indigo group?” Finn chimes in, suddenly wanting to pick her brain.

“Father and I have been considering acquiring the company for the technology” Finn continued and Mikeal nodded.

“I’ve heard of them, we had a client also considering them. But if I were you I wouldn’t waste my time or money”

“Whys that?” Mikeal asks

“While their IP is great and has a lot of potential, all of their machines are built with specific fiberware that can only be made in one part of China. In a small town that is constantly having nuclear power breakdowns and wage issues. The town is unstable and the factory is closed 15 to 20 days of the month.”

Mikeal nodded as he took in this new information.

“If you want to see a fruitful investment, acquire that company in China and move the factory somewhere more stable” Bonnie says as she goes back to cut into her food.

“I’m impressed. Elijah has been waiting for weeks on information about the company and you just gave us a whole other point of view.” Mikeal says as he leans back in his chair, and nods to Bonnie.

“Beauty and brains? What are you doing with this guy?” Kol teases as Klaus rolls his eyes.

Esther watches the back and forth and the interest Mikeal takes in Bonnie.

Of course Klaus would bring home some shiny little genius who’d take up all the attention.

Esther nods and smiles at conversation through the dessert course. 

_______________________________  
Later that night Klaus and Bonnie are asleep in bed when Bonnie wakes up nauseous.

She barely makes it to the bathroom before she is vomiting dinner into the sink.

Klaus is awakened as well and goes to the bathroom to check on her.

“Are you alright?” he asks rubbing her shoulders.

Bonnie rinses out the sink and runs mouthwash through her mouth before answering.

“Just a little nauseous” she answers as she washes her face.

“Maybe your seasick?” Klaus offers

“I’ve been on boats before” Bonnie says puzzled.

“Regardless, how do you feel now?” 

“Better”

Klaus helps her get back in bed.

_______________________________  
The next morning, Esther has arranged a spa day for herself, Rebekah, and Bonnie, while the guys watched a soccer match.

Bonnie hummed in pleasure as she received her massage lying out on the south deck of the yacht.

Rebekah who was getting a massage beside her turned her head to talk to Bonnie.

“So, I know Nik said you guys were doing the wedding in New York, I was wondering if you’d picked a venue yet?” 

“No not yet” Bonnie said

“Oh sweetheart you’ve got to find a venue as soon as you get back to New York. I mean the nice places in the city get booked almost a year in advance.” Esther said across from them as she got her massage.

“I know, Nik and I have just been so busy with work, I said I was going to hire a planner, but then I was too busy to do that” 

“You should’ve called, I know plenty of planners in New York, and Rebekah and I would be happy to help with any wedding plans” Esther offered.

Bonnie thanked them both, she honestly could use the help.

“So Bonnie tell us about your family” Esther said.

Bonnie then told them about her father passing away a few years ago, and her mother in recovery in Florida with the rest of her family.

They spent the rest of the morning discussing wedding plans and Esther promised to make a few phone calls to planners.   
_______________________________

Later that day Bonnie was walking to her and Klaus’ room when she bumped into Ansel.

“Oh hello” she greeted him warmly

“Ah Bonnie, come enjoy this beautiful view with me”

“It’s a lovely view”

“Nothing but clear blue water “

“You know, I’m very happy that Niklaus has found you. Despite all of the wealth and education, he, as you know didn’t have the most supportive childhood, which molded him into an adult that was hesitant to trust anyone outside his family”

Bonnie nodded. Of course Klaus had given her some childhood stories of Mikeal’s unwillingness to acknowledge art as a real career and wanting him to join the family business, and Esther’s constant pressuring of him to marry the right girl and live the type of life she saw fit for him. But she was curious as to why Ansel was sharing so much with her.

“Niklaus deserves to be happy. We all deserve happiness, and sometimes in order to get that happiness we have to cause others pain.” Ansel says

“I suppose so…yes” Bonnie says suddenly feeling awkward about the route the conversation was taking.

“At this age Bonnie, standing in the truth, feels a lot like standing here in the sun with the nice breeze from the water blowing across your face. It feels good.” 

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Ansel smiled and hugged her goodbye and went about his way. Bonnie made her way to the room to find Klaus lying on the bed sketching.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just weird conversation I just had with Ansel”

“You too? He cornered me this morning during a half time with the game and said something about its time for all of us to stand in the light and acknowledge our truths. I just said sure, and continued drinking.” 

“You think he’s ok? Like maybe he’s dying?” 

“Maybe” Klaus says shrugging.

“Concerned much?” Bonnie says kicking off her shoes and joining him on the bed.

“I am…I just don’t think we should overreact” Klaus says as he continues to sketch.

Bonnie lies beside him, placing one leg around his waist, and naps while he sketches. 

As soon as her little snores start he places a strip over her nose, he laughed at remembering how she’d purchased so many of them saying it was her solution to not snoring, then she would forget every time to wear them, and would wake up most mornings thinking it was her, and not Klaus that had put them on her nose. 

_________________________________  
Later that night Bonnie wakes up feeling nauseous again. 

“I don’t understand, I’ve been on boats before.” Bonnie says holding onto the sink.

Klaus holds his hand against her forehead.

“You’re not warm at least. Here I’ll check under the sink there’s always some seasick patches under here”

Klaus places one of the patches on Bonnie’s upper arm.

“I’m going to go get a glass of water and some air”

“No I’ll go, you stay and rest”

“No Nik it’s really ok, I think the fresh air will do me some good”

Ok, well don’t stay out too long,” Klaus said still a little worried for her.

Bonnie remembers her way to the kitchen and she is surprised to find a crew hand standing at the door.

“Oh I was just going to get a glass of water” Bonnie says expecting the worker to move from the door.

“Sparkling or tap?” He asks in response

“Oh…tap is fine”

“Anything else?”

“Maybe some saltine crackers…if you have them” Bonnie asks nervously.

The crew hand disappears and comes back with a glass of water and a sleeve of crackers.

“Thank you” Bonnie says taking the glass and crackers and making her way to the southern deck on the boat.

As she gets closer to the deck she hears voices, loud whispers, obviously arguing. 

“Now is a perfect time to tell him” comes a voice she recognizes as Ansel’s.

“Are you serious? You think I’m going to allow you to blow up my entire life, because what? You’re feeling your immortality and lack of a legacy!” came a voice she knew to be Esther’s.

“The only thing I’m asking is that he know the truth” Ansel whispered loudly.

“You can’t have him Ansel! He is Mikeal’s legacy, he carries Mikeal’s name and not yours!”

“Esther!! It doesn’t matter what his name is, he will always be…ours” came Ansel’s voice.

Bonnie nervously hid behind a banister knowing she should not be hearing this conversation, but also unable to stop herself from listening. She peaked around to confirm that the two figures were indeed Esther and Ansel. 

“I’m telling him Esther. It’s time for all of us to live our truth” Ansel said and he went to walk back through the parlor, when Esther grabbed his arm.

“No! I won’t let you ruin my life, ruin his life and shatter everything he knows!” Ansel tried to pull his arm away from Esther but she held tight.

They struggle against each other and Ansel finally gets out of Esther’s grip. 

But the boat rocks, and to her horror Bonnie sees Esther grab Ansel and push him overboard.

She gasps and hurriedly runs back to the room, leaving the saltine crackers and glass of water on the table beside the banister, before she can be discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, for my description of Luna (Ansel's ex-wife) I pictured Luna Garza from True Blood played by Janina Gavankar.   
_____________________________

Esther's hands nervously grip the banister as she watches the waves move beneath the boat.

She waits for Ansel to emerge but he does not and the boat continues to quietly sail.

She glances behind her and looks around to ensure no one has witnessed Ansel's demise and is relieved to see no one on the deck or in the parlor overlooking the deck.

"I'm sorry" she whispers to the water.

"What's done is done" Esther says as she quickly comes up with a story. She walks through the parlor and passes the column Bonnie was previously hiding behind.

Esther is surprised to notice a glass of water and a sleeve of crackers on the table, that she hadn't seen before when she'd first came out to talk with Ansel.

Esther panics, what if someone had been in the parlor, they could've easily overheard or saw them.

She pushes the thought out of her mind, as she lightly slaps her cheeks and braces herself for the performance she must now put on.

She finds a crew hand and wails to him.

"Oh you must go get the captain! It's awful, I think Ansel fell overboard, please go get help now!"

The crew hand radios the other staff, and alerts the captain.

Esther then runs upstairs to Mikeal.

"Mikeal, oh its awful, Ansel fell overboard!"

"What?" Mikeal says dropping the book he was reading and jumping out of bed.

"Oh honey, he was having a drink on the south deck and I decided to join him. The boat took a turn and rocked and he lost his balance and fell. I tried to grab for him, but I wasn't strong enough" Esther cried into Mikeal's chest.

Mikeal held his wife to comfort her, but his eyes narrowed at her explanation.

On the other side of the boat Bonnie tip toes into her and Klaus' room.

Klaus has fallen asleep and Bonnie takes deep breaths.

How could she tell him that she'd just witnessed his mother push Ansel off the boat? What about their conversation? Who was Ansel talking about?

Bonnie paced for a few moments, of course she couldn't hide what she'd seen from Klaus, but how would he react?

Bonnie walked over to Klaus' side of the bed.

"Nik" she lightly shook his shoulder, but he didn't budge. Of all the times she didn't need him to be such a heavy sleeper.

"Oh my gods Nik, wake up" Bonnie said losing her nerve. She harshly shook him this time and his eyes opened wide.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Nik asked sitting up in bed.

"No, Nik I went to get water and I…" Bonnie started when suddenly noise from downstairs alerts the both of them.

Klaus jumps up from bed and opens the door. They can both hear multiple people shouting and running around the boat.

"Stay here" Klaus says squeezing her shoulder.

Of course Bonnie does not listen and follows Klaus.

When they arrive the rest of his family is in the parlor while Finn holds a crying Esther.

"What's happened?" Klaus asks, going to rub his mother's shoulders.

"Apparently there was an accident and Ansel fell overboard" came Mikeal's voice as he finished talking with the captain.

"The crew is doing what they can to search for him, we have also contacted the coast guard, we will anchor here for the rest of the night" the captain said to the family before heading back upstairs to the main deck.

"How did he fall?" Rebekah asked as she watched the crew put on proper gear to dive and search for Ansel.

"We were having a drink on the deck and Ansel was leaning on the balcony, when the boat turned and rocked he lost his balance and fell, I tried to grab his arm but I wasn't strong enough and he fell" Esther says, her sobs and cries almost convinced Bonnie.

Bonnie watched as Klaus rubbed his mother's shoulders trying to comfort her.

What the hell am I supposed to do. Bonnie thought.

She couldn't exactly outright accuse Esther of lying and being a murderer in front of Klaus' entire family, she needed to get Klaus alone to talk to him.

But for the next several hours he was busy assisting his father and brothers with the search for Ansel and talking with the coast guard.

Bonnie had fallen asleep on the couch in the south parlor with Rebekah when at dawn she heard whistles and men shouting.

Kol ran into the parlor shouting.

"They found him" Rebekah and Bonnie both went onto the main deck as members of the coast guard pulled Ansel's body onto the deck.

Rebekah held her mouth in shock and covered her face with Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie watched as the coast guard paramedic performed CPR on him.

Bonnie turned to her left and saw Esther crying into Klaus' shoulder, while he held her.

The events of last night came flashing forward and she felt disgusted at the sight.

"We have a pulse" came one of the paramedics.

Esther's cries stop as she turns her face towards Ansel's body.

The paramedic bags Ansel and put him on a stretcher to the helicopter.

"We are taking him to the university hospital" the Inspector says in French.

"The captain said we are a few hours before docking in Monaco" Mikeal says

"Could you all please answer a few questions since he is unconscious" the Inspector asks in broken English.

"What questions? This was an accident." Elijah says firmly.

"Still we have to make a report?" the Inspector responds in half English and half French.

"Should I call the family attorney?" Finn asks

"No" Mikeal says at the same time that Esther says "yes"

"Yes" Esther says firmly again.

Mikeal does not protest and Finn nods to call the attorney.

Bonnie nervously fidgets with her fingers. Ansel was alive, but would he wake up, and if he did would he tell everyone what really happened?

Finn returns with the family attorney on the phone and hands it to the Inspector.

"Mr. Stonce is on holiday, so they're flying his partner Jacque to meet us at the hospital" Finn explains.

"This is absurd; why does it feel like we are suspects" Kol says lightening a cigarette.

"Kol no smoking in the parlor" Esther chides as Klaus helps her to sit down.

Bonnie can barely stomach the image of Klaus playing the doting son to this woman.

"Everyone calm down. This is standard in any investigation." Mikeal says to his family.

The Inspector hands Finn the phone back.

"Now since that has been worked out, I agreed with your attorney to initially question you all together, then if further investigation is needed, I will question you all separately"

Another officer brings a piece of paper to the Inspector.

"According to the crew, Esther Mikealson was not the only person on the south deck during the time of Ansel's accident"

Bonnie took a nervous breath.

"Bonnie Bennett was also there"

The family looks toward Bonnie.

"Bonnie wasn't feeling well and came to get water from the kitchen" Klaus defends

"Yes, I was feeling seasick and went down to the kitchen to get water and crackers" Bonnie says in perfect French, surprising the rest of the family.

"Your French is excellent Ms. Bennett" the member says to her in French.

Esther remembers the crackers and water she saw on the table last night, and panics.

"Bonnie, did you see what happened?" Klaus asks

Bonnie glances a look at Esther Mikealson who is avoiding eye contact with her, and keeping a tight lip. Her hand is still on top of Klaus' and Bonnie feels like she's going to be sick again.

She does not respond but turns towards the nearest bathroom and goes inside and closes the door.

She can hear footsteps behind her, and someone knocking on the door.

"Bonnie, love, are you ok? Open the door." Comes Klaus' voice, then another voice behind him.

"Is she ok?" Rebekah asked

"Ms. Bennett cannot avoid questioning this way" comes the Inspector's voice.

"She is obviously not feeling well, I don't think she's trying to avoid anything" comes Esther's voice.

Bonnie stared at her reflection in the mirror. Should she tell the truth? Would anyone believe her? She was the outsider and Esther was the matriarch of this family. What if she said what happened and Klaus didn't believe her, worse what if she ruined their relationship, or what if Klaus believed her but no one else did and Klaus ruins his relationship with his family.

Bonnie feels the pressure of her situation and grows dizzy, the last thing she remembers is her knees getting weak and her head hitting the floor before the sound of the door being burst open.

Klaus hears the sound of Bonnie fall, and kicks in the door.

"Bonnie!" Klaus rushes to her and touches her face, checking her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"What happened?" Rebekah says worried.

"She hasn't been feeling well for the past 2 days" Klaus responds as he picks her up.

Klaus carries her upstairs while Rebekah goes to alert the family.

"Bonnie fainted!"

"Oh my goodness!" Esther says, relieved. Bonnie being under bought her more time.

The Inspector follows Klaus upstairs and Mikeal follows him, telling the rest of the family to stay in the parlor.

Klaus places Bonnie on the bed and leaves their bedroom.

As Klaus is closing the door the Inspector stands in front of Klaus.

"My fiancé is unwell and you will not be questioning her at this time"

"Ms. Bennett cannot avoid questioning"

"She is obviously not well; no attempt is being made to avoid questioning." Mikeal says

The Inspector looked from Klaus to Mikeal and both their stern faces.

"No one will be leaving this ship until I speak to you all including Ms. Bennett"

The Inspector walked back downstairs to speak with the others.

"Is she alright?" Mikeal said glancing to the door

"She really hasn't been well for the past two days" Klaus says defending Bonnie.

"Quite the situation we are in. I'm going to contact Luna when we port to come to the hospital to see Ansel"

"His ex-wife? Are they still in contact?" Klaus asks

"Yes they are still friends" Mikeal says

"Take care of Bonnie, I'm going to make a few phone calls and get this investigation cleared up"

Mikeal says nodding and going downstairs.

The Inspector comes back downstairs followed by Mikeal.

"It seems Ms. Bennett has fallen ill, but I will still be questioning the rest of you" the Inspector says.

"Is she alright?" Elijah and Esther ask at the same time

"Looks as though she just fainted, Niklaus is with her" Mikeal says answering his family

"I will start with Mrs. Mikaelson" the Inspector continues

Esther nods and looks straight at the Inspector "ask away"

"You said last night you and Mr. Ansel were on the deck drinking"

"Well Ansel was on the deck drinking; I came down to talk with the chef about the menu tomorrow when I saw him. He invited me for a drink, we were standing on the deck talking when the boat took a sharp turn, and Ansel was leaning to close to the balcony and he lost his balance and fell overboard. I tried to grab for his arm but I wasn't strong enough." Esther said wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

The Inspector took notes and questioned the rest of the family who all responded by saying they were in their rooms asleep, reading, or watching television.

"Now there's just Ms. Bennet and Mr. Niklaus" the Inspector said turning to go back upstairs.

"I think given the situation, you can question my son and his fiancé after we have ported and she has seen a doctor" Mikeal says, stopping the Inspector.

"Besides you already have mother's statement on what happened, what's the point in getting Bonnie and Nik's statement" Kol says

"The point is that I have to do a thorough investigation, and that includes questioning all of the passengers, hopefully Mr. Ansel will wake soon and he can corroborate Mrs. Mikealson's story."

Esther gave a worried smile, and prayed Ansel didn't wake up. She also hoped that Bonnie hadn't witnessed anything, but if she was in the south parlor last night, she would've had to have seen her arguing with Ansel.  
__________________  
When Bonnie wakes up Klaus is sitting on the bed beside her, rubbing his palm against her forehead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Bonnie sat up quickly.

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the bathroom"

"Oh"

"We've just arrived in Monaco, the family is on their way to the house, but father called a family friend who's a doctor practicing in the area to examine you."

"It's just seasickness"

"Still…never hurts for an opinion"

"Ansel? Is he still alive?" Bonnie asks suddenly

"Yes, thank goodness. He's at the university hospital, same place I'm taking you" Klaus said helping her off the bed.

She took a breath, and knew that it was now or never that she tell Klaus what she saw.

But before she could say anything she was interrupted by Klaus hugging her.

"I'm so sorry love. This was not how I intended for you to meet my family. Your seasick, a man almost drowned, then my poor mother having to witness Ansel falling off the boat, what an absolutely horrible night."

Klaus rubbed comforting circles into Bonnie's back, and she returned the hug squeezing him tight, how could she tell him now, how could she risk losing him, risk creating a rift with his family by accusing Esther of pushing Ansel off the boat.

When they get off the boat and walk down the deck, a car is waiting to take them to see the doctor.  
___________________________________  
Meanwhile at the Mikealson house in Monaco:

Esther walks past Mikeal in his office.

"Yes he's at the university hospital, of course I can send a car at the tarmac for you. Of course, see you later today." Mikael says ending the call.

"Who was that?" Esther says coming into his office

"Luna, she's getting on a plane now to see Ansel"

"Oh" is Esther's only response

"Oh?"

"Nothing, just surprised she's so willing to drop everything and get on a plane"

"Of course, they're still friends dear" Mikeal says rising from behind his desk

"Where are you going now?"

"To the hospital, I called Ayana to check on Bonnie"

"Are you serious? You called Ayana? For Bonnie's little seasickness?" Esther huffs

"Of course I called Ayana, she practices in the area, and why so cold suddenly towards Bonnie?"

"Ugh, I'm not being cold. It's just…this whole thing has been so stressful, and I'm worried for Ansel."

"Also, we could only hold the Inspector off for so long, he's on his way to the hospital to speak with Bonnie and Niklaus" Mikeal says

"Oh is he?" Esther says

"Yes, what do you think Bonnie will say?" Mikeal says tilting his head towards Esther

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Bonnie was in the south parlor… do you think she saw Ansel fall, and you so heroically try to save him?" Mikeal asks her curiously.

"I don't know. But shame on her if she saw me trying to save him and she did nothing!" Esther says holding her chin high.

"Hmm…well we shall see"

"I'm coming with you….to check on Ansel…and Bonnie" Esther says following Mikeal down the stairs

"Of course dear" Mikeal says, his mouth forming a hard line.  
___________________________________  
Klaus and Bonnie walk into the hospital where he is immediately greeted by a tall brown skinned women, with her hair in tight twists dressed in a simple green dress and a white lab coat.

"Bonnie, this is Dr. Ayana, she's a family friend, and a brilliant doctor"

"Nice to meet you" Bonnie greets her with a smile

"I've heard you weren't feeling well and maybe a little seasickness, let's get you looked at" Dr. Ayana says, leading Bonnie to an exam room.

Klaus helped Bonnie get on the examining table, while Dr. Ayana took her temperature and listened to her heartbeat and lungs.

Klaus was standing beside Bonnie when he received a text from his father.

"Ansel is upstairs, still unconscious, father is on his way up and wants me to meet him there. I'll be right back." Klaus says as he kisses Bonnie on the forehead and heads to the elevators.

Dr. Ayana smiles at the young couple.

"So when's the wedding?" Dr. Ayana asks as she charts Bonnie's vitals.

"Next spring hopefully… if we can find the right venue" Bonnie responds.

"To be young and in love is such a beautiful thing" Dr. Ayana says smiling.

Bonnie smiles back.

"So, any birth control?"

"Yes, the pill"

"Ever miss a day"

"No"

"Date of your last period"

Bonnie took a moment to think

"Hmm maybe two months ago…ooooh do you think I'm pregnant?" Bonnie says a little surprised.

"Let's find out" Dr. Ayana says handing Bonnie a cup.  
_______________________________________________  
Klaus gets to Ansel's hospital room and finds his parents standing around his bed.

"Aww Niki how is Bonnie" Esther says squeezing his shoulder.

"Dr. Ayana is looking at her now, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"The Inspector is on his way, and so is Luna" Mikeal adds taking a seat next to Ansel's bed. It was hard for him to see his friend like this.

Klaus nodded, "yes let's speak with the Inspector and get this over with"  
_____________________________________________________  
After a few minutes Dr. Ayana returns with Bonnie's results.

"Well it seems your birth control has been rendered ineffective…you're pregnant"

Bonnie blinks back surprised.

"What?" is all Bonnie can muster to say and suddenly the thought 'damn you Caroline' comes to her mind.

"Lie back" Dr. Ayana says as she brings over the ultra sound machine.

Bonnie squirms as she squeezes the cold jelly a little bit below her abdomen.

Bonnie's eyes widen when after a few moments, there's a heartbeat heard on the machine.

"I'd say your about 6 weeks" Dr. Ayana smiles as she watches Bonnie's eyes glued to the screen.

She thought back to 6 weeks ago and wondered when it could have happened, perhaps that one time in the shower, or in his studio, or the one time on her desk at home.

"It won't be much to see but I'll print you a picture" Bonnie nods as she listens to Dr. Ayana.

After cleaning herself up, and getting a picture from Dr. Ayana, Bonnie slides the picture in her bag, now was not the time to tell Klaus with all the drama from Ansel still surrounding them.

She wanted to wait until the smoke cleared and things quieted down.

Klaus comes into the room followed by the Inspector.

"How are you?" Klaus asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Bonnie says quickly.

"Ms. Bennett, I am glad your health has improved, now I may finish questioning you" the Inspector says to her in French.

"Ms. Bennett, please tell me if you saw anything the night of Mr. Ansel's unfortunate accident?"

Bonnie looked from Klaus, and gently placed her hand on her abdomen. She couldn't lose him, not now, and she couldn't cause him to have to choose between her or his family.

"No I didn't" Bonnie says back to him in French.

"A glass of water and crackers, were found on the table in the south parlor, you would have had to have seen something?"

Klaus looked back and forth between Bonnie and the Inspector, his French a little rusty only being able to follow bits and pieces.

"I didn't. I was only in the parlor for a few moments, before deciding to go back up to bed. Ansel and Esther must've come down after I left." Bonnie says.

"Mr. Niklaus, where were you the night of the accident?" the Inspector asks Klaus, switching back to English.

"I was in bed, then Bonnie came in, and woke me up, that's when we heard the commotion."

"Bonnie, you came back upstairs to wake Mr. Niklaus…why?" the Inspector asks in English turning his attention back to Bonnie.

Bonnie scrambled to think of an answer that would stop any further questions.

"Sex" Bonnie says nervously and Klaus and the Inspector both quirk their eyebrows at her.

"Sex?" the Inspector repeats

"Yes…I went upstairs, and woke Nik up for sex…"

"After you already were filling ill, you went upstairs to initiate sex with Mr. Niklaus?"

oh you idiot, came Bonnie's thoughts.

"Well… I was feeling better…and I was horny for my man"

Bonnie glances at Klaus who is giving her a look that is a mixture of confusion, humor, and a little bit of suspicion.

The Inspector jots down some notes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright fine. Hopefully Mr. Ansel will be awake soon and we can get a statement from him as well."

The Inspector leaves Bonnie and Klaus in the room.

"Horny for my man" Klaus says laughing

"I totally was" Bonnie says defensively. Hoping that will be the last time she has to talk about this.

Klaus laughs and kisses her on the lips.

"Let's go to the house and get settled in. Rebekah ordered lunch."  
______________________________________________

The Inspector made his way back to Ansel's room, where Esther and Mikeal were speaking to a tall woman with long wavy dark hair.

"Mr. Inspector, this is Luna, Ansel's ex-wife" Mikeal says introducing him

"Sorry we have to meet under such circumstances" the Inspector says shaking her hand.

"Yes, I can't believe Ansel would be so careless on a boat, I mean he's an expert yachtsman you'd think he'd know how to hold on to a banister" Luna says touching his unconscious face.

"Well, he'd been drinking, and accidents do happen" Esther said quietly.

"I've spoken with Mr. Niklaus, and Ms. Bennett"

"And?" Esther says anxiously

"Ms. Bennett said she saw nothing, that she was only in the south parlor for a few moments, and must've left just as Mr. Ansel and yourself arrived. Mr. Niklaus was asleep during the time of the accident" the Inspector said.

Mikeal caught the breath of relief Esther took after hearing the Inspector's report.

"If you need anything else, let me know, my family and I have nothing to hide" Mikeal says

"The only thing I need now is a statement from Mr. Ansel, the doctor's say he is showing brain activity and breathing on his own. All good signs that he will wake up soon."

Esther grinded her teeth as she looked over at Ansel's unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please R&R

When Klaus and Bonnie arrive at the house, Klaus starts with giving her a tour.

Bonnie is awestruck by the vast ceilings, and brick walls displaying priceless art work.

Klaus shows her the library, the gym and pool, and then upstairs where family photo albums have been placed in their room.

They sit together on the bed as Klaus shows her pictures and regales her of childhood stories with his siblings.

Bonnie looks at the picture of Klaus, Elijah, and Finn when they were elementary age.

As she looks at their little smiling faces, she thinks back to the conversation she overheard between Ansel and Esther.

'…I'm asking that he know the truth.'

'…he will always be…ours…'

Bonnie wonders which Mikealson is brother is really Ansel's.  
______________________________

Later that day, Bonnie and Klaus have lunch in the sun room with Rebekah and Kol.

"Where are Finn and Elijah?" Bonnie asks

"Probably doing some work for daddy. Even on holiday, the markets never close" Rebekah says casually

"Neither do the factories" Kol adds

"So what embarrassing stories about Nik would you like to hear?" Rebekah asks

"All of them" Bonnie laughs while Nik rolls his eyes at his siblings.  
____________________________

The next morning Bonnie is finishing a facetime call with Kai by the pool discussing an account they were working on together, when Esther comes outside.

She'd seen Bonnie alone and took this as her opportunity to have a little chat with her.

"Are you feeling better?" Esther asks, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes, just a little seasickness" Bonnie says. She is waiting to get back in New York to tell Klaus about her pregnancy, then she will allow him to tell his family in his own time.

"I'm happy to hear that, but I guess you won't be yachting with us anytime soon" Esther says

"Hmm" Bonnie says in mock agreement. She wanted to get as far away as she could from this woman.

"So I heard from the inspector that you didn't see anything the night of Ansel's accident"

Bonnie nodded her head, and sipped her juice. She knew what was going on, Esther was coming to make sure Bonnie wouldn't roll on her.

"You're sure you didn't see anything?" Esther says narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"What does it matter, I told the inspector I didn't see anything." Bonnie says sighing.

"Well, as long as that story doesn't suddenly change"

"Why would it change?"

"Oh please Bonnie, you think I don't feel a shake down coming. You'll say no now, but then maybe your story changes if you don't get what you want"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want Bonnie?" Esther says raising her chin at Bonnie.

"I want nothing to do with whatever happened between you and Ansel."

"He threatened my family Bonnie, I don't take threats to my family lightly" Esther leans closer to Bonnie and narrows her eyes at her.

Bonnie stood her ground and met Esther's stare.

"Are you calling me a threat?"

"What should I call you…my son was a perfectly handsome bachelor until out of the blue he calls about some little numbers girl who he's head over hills for…what a perfect match my Niki is for you"

"How is that?" Bonnie says raising her voice a little.

"You think I don't know your type. You make a decent living, but with access to a portfolio like Niklaus' you can grow your career and your bank account"

"How dare you accuse me of trying to…"

"Oh please, I highly doubt you haven't looked into his accounts, and his trust fund which states that his wife would receive access to 15% of his trust, which even that small amount makes you a multimillionaire, and if you have a child, it opens up even more"

"I have never even thought about Nik's money!" Bonnie almost screams

"Ha!" Esther says giving Bonnie a disbelieving look.

"I hope Ansel wakes up soon, and tells everyone what really happened, and then you won't be able to hide behind your money, or your privilege, or your name" Bonnie says quickly walking back inside the house.

Esther is worried that Bonnie is right.  
_______________________________________

The next 2 days Bonnie and Esther avoid each other except for family dinners where they sit at opposite sides of the room.

During that time however, since their last conversation, Esther has had time to plot, and she has decided the best way to get rid of Bonnie, the only conscious witness to her crime, is through Klaus.

She finds her opportunity when the next morning Rebekah takes Bonnie out shopping and Klaus lies around the pool area sketching.

"I have missed the image of you at home, with your sketchpad." Esther says coming to sit beside him

Klaus smiles at his mother, and continues to sketch.

Esther lights a cigarette, and looks towards her son.

"I'm worried Niki"

"Worried about what?" Klaus says not taking his eyes off his drawing.

"You and Bonnie"

"What?" This time Klaus does look at his mother.

"I just think you two are moving too fast"

"Oh mother please.."

"Niklaus, listen to me…how much do you know about her"

"Everything I need to know"

"She's basically an orphan, so you have no idea about her family, if you don't know about her family then you don't know where she comes from"

"Her father is deceased, and her mother was never really a mother, I've met the family friends that basically raised her. Bonnie is a wonderful person."

"She's a numbers person, that means she recognizes the value in something through dollar signs, have you ever considered that maybe she just…"

"Mother do not insinuate that Bonnie is some type of gold digger…"

"I'm not saying gold digger…more like opportunist…"

"That's not Bonnie"

"Then why was she discussing your trust fund with me?"

"What?"

"I can't remember all the details, something about the marriage clause, her having access to 15% of your trust, more if you two have children"

"She asked about that?"

"We discussed it yes"

Klaus sat back and continued to sketch with a frown on his face.

Esther sat back and let the cigarette smoke blow in the air, happy that the seeds of doubt had been planted in Klaus' head. She just needed to pluck a few more strings and Bonnie would be back in New York, and Esther wouldn't have to look over her shoulder worried that one day Bonnie would squeal.  
_______________________________________________

Later that night Kol decides that everyone should go to the casino.

When Rebekah and Bonnie come downstairs dressed, the brothers are waiting outside, and Finn and Klaus are smoking.

Bonnie frowns at Klaus.

"You're smoking again?"

"Only on holiday love" Klaus says dryly.

"Could you not around me please" Bonnie says. She's pretty sure smoking around a pregnant lady is not good.

Klaus' mouth makes a hard line as he flicks the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out.

Bonnie notices his attitude about the whole thing and is a little surprised.

"Thank you" she says softly and follows him to the car.

His only response is to open the door for her and do a mock bow as she gets in.

Bonnie wants to know what's going on with him, but she's too tired to fight. After battling Esther's pointed stares and criticisms disguised as compliments for the past several days she was too tired to pick a fight with another Mikealson.

When they arrive at the casino, Elijah and Kol make their way to the poker table, while Rebekah and Finn go to the bar.

Bonnie convinces Klaus to play on the slot machines with her.

"That's five dollars lost" Klaus says mockingly.

"I'm sure you can afford it" Bonnie jokes.

Klaus makes a face at the machine and Bonnie stops laughing.

"I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"We've just never discussed my wealth that's all"

Bonnie blinks a little taken aback

"Nik I was just making a joke. I don't care about your money. Do you think I care about your money?" Bonnie asks concerned.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it" he says walking over to the bar where Finn was talking to a woman.

Bonnie follows to the bar, but instead goes to the opposite side to sit with Rebekah.

"I'm sure she's a prostitute" Rebekah said sipping her martini.

"Huh?"

"That woman Finn is talking to, I'm certain she is, and you know what, he doesn't even care. Can you imagine being willing to pay for sex or pay to have someone pretend to be with you"

"Ha, no I can't imagine such a thing" Bonnie says awkwardly.

Rebekah orders another martini and Bonnie orders a club soda.

"Oh come on, you have to drink"

"You know, I think my stomach may still be a little queasy"

"Hmm ok, but you owe me one drunken night out" Rebekah says laughing

Klaus glances at Bonnie talking with his sister. He doesn't know why Bonnie's joke got to him, perhaps it was what his mother had said, now he was questioning things.

Klaus looked at Bonnie and the ring on her finger, and knew that he was over reacting. His family had deep rooted trust issues when it came to being used for money, and he'd had the personal experience of women using him, but he knew Bonnie wasn't like that.

Elijah and Kol join Bonnie and Rebekah and order drinks.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she watched multiple women continuously come over and attempt to talk to Klaus.

With all of the women, Klaus had shook his head, refusing their offer of a drink or game, until one petite woman with long red hair came to sit next to him.

He smiled and gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh that's Aurora, don't worry, she's what we like to call community pus.."

"Kol!" Elijah says hitting him on the back of the head

"What? It's the truth! Elijah don't act like you didn't bang her as soon as she and Klaus broke up"

So she's an ex, Bonnie thought. She sipped her club soda trying to keep her cool.

"Bonnie, come with me to the restroom" Rebekah says tipsily

"Anything to get away from that!" Bonnie spits as she gestures to Klaus laughing at something Aurora said.

"Uh oh Nik is in trouble" Kol sang

Bonnie helps Rebekah to the restroom, and stands at the sink, looking at her reflection and fixing a few of her curls.

Her phone rings and it's Caroline.

"Hey Rebekah I'll be outside" Bonnie yells as she leaves the restroom.

"Hey just getting your EMS ASAP text, what's going on?"

Bonnie goes toward the suite elevators and leans on a wall and is about to chat with Caroline.

Until she sees Dr. Ayana getting off an elevator, she is about to go over and say hello, when she notices Dr. Ayana is holding hands with…Mikeal.

They get off the elevators and share a lingering kiss, then Dr. Ayana takes the door that leads to the restaurant and Mikeal takes the door that goes through the casino.

"No no no" Bonnie says panicked.

"Whats going on?" Caroline asks concerned.

"Whats going on is that I cannot have anymore life altering Mikealson family secrets, revealed to me." Bonnie says, even though she knows Caroline wont know what she's talking about.

"Hey, more money equals more problems" is the only advice Caroline can give her obviously distraught friend.

"Caroline there's so much I have to tell you" Bonnie whispers.

But she sees Klaus approaching her, with Aurora in tow walking behind him.

"I have to go, I'll call you back as soon as I can" Bonnie ends the call with Caroline.

"Bonnie, this is Aurora, a longtime family friend"

"So, I've heard" Bonnie says sharply. She's tired of this family and whatever drama that was going on with Esther and Mikeal's marriage, and now Klaus was acting like a jerk.

Auraro tilted her head and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the women who finally snapped Nik up. Can't say a lot of us weren't trying, haha kidding"

"Haha, willing to sell him to you for the right price, haha kidding" Bonnie says imitating Aurora's tone

Klaus makes a face at Bonnie which she ignores.

When she sees Rebekah walking out of the restroom she takes that as her excuse to leave.

"If you'll excuse me" and she steps past them.

Aurora shrugs and turns her attention back to Klaus.

"So how long are you in Monaca?"

"Not very long, excuse me" he says making an exit and following Bonnie and Rebekah

Rebekah claims her spot back at the bar and Bonnie sits next to her.

Across from them Finn and the woman he'd been talking to earlier were making out.

Klaus takes the seat next to Bonnie.

"What's wrong with you?" He presses

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie presses back

"Me?" Klaus says pointing his finger at his chest.

"Your acting like a jerk" Bonnie says focusing on the bartender as he flips the shaker upside down and pours drinks.

"Your acting like a brat" Klaus spits back at her.

Bonnie turns to face him, her face making a surprised O, Klaus had never called her a name before.

"Come here" He tugs on her hand and leads her out of the casino and to the parking lot.

When they get to a quiet spot Klaus turns to look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks again

"What's wrong with you? I'm not the one flirting with my ex and being mad at Bonnie's funny jokes"

"Maybe I didn't like the joke, and a friendly hello can barely qualify as flirting. If I was flirting why would I have gone out of my way to introduce you"

"To rub it in my face" Bonnie says, with her arms crossed and her chin tilted.

"Oh stop it. Since when are you jealous?" Klaus says gesturing towards her.

"Since when have you ever given me a reason to be?" Bonnie uncrosses her arms and gestures back.

Klaus opens his mouth to respond, but he really has nothing to say. The joke earlier had caused him to be little hostile towards Bonnie, but never did he try and make her jealous with Aurora.

"I'm sorry" Klaus says.

Since getting to know each other for the past year Bonnie can tell when Klaus is saying sorry because he genuinely meant it, and when he's just apologizing to end the conversation, this was one of those times when he genuinely meant it.

"I'm sorry too" Bonnie says quietly. Her hormones are raging from being mad at Klaus, seeing Dr. Ayana and Mikeal kiss, yet another secret she'd have to keep, and above all things she was tired. Tired of this whole freaking trip, and she didn't want to fight with Klaus, he was her constant and if she didn't have him, she isn't sure what she'd do.

Klaus tilted Bonnie's chin up to see her watery eyes.

"Love, it's fine"

"It's just been a lot" Bonnie says sniffling, trying to hold back tears, and suddenly the secret about Ansel starts to feel more like an anchor on her chest, than a passing memory she could lock away and forget. Then of course now Mikeal and Dr. Ayana. If Bonnie discovered another Mikealson family secret she was going to start pulling her hair out.

"I know" Klaus says nodding his head

She leans her head against his chest and his arms wrap around her, and she holds onto him tight and she's safe again, the anchor feels lighter, as long as she has this, as long as she has Klaus, she can get through this.

"I love you" she whispers to his chest.

"I love you too" Klaus says rubbing circles into her back.

"We can cut this trip short, considering the circumstances. Father just wants us all to stay for a few more days in case Ansel wakes up, or if in case he takes a turn for the worse."

Bonnie nodded. She could do a few more days, as long as she had Klaus.

When they get back to the house, Bonnie and Klaus lie in bed staring at each other.

Bonnie played with the tiny curls on his chest and Klaus pulled her knee over his waist.

He kisses her neck and makes his way up to her lips.

Their kiss starts slow but turns urgent.

They claw at each other's clothing until they're down to their underwear, and Bonnie helps Klaus quickly pull her panties down, and pull her on top of him.

He softly caresses one of her breast, while his other holds her hips in place.

She braces a hand on his chest and covers her other hand with his as he cups her breast.

There are no words as she urgently rides him, just guttural sounds coming from their throats.

Bonnie climaxes quickly and falls over the edge just as Klaus flips them, and pulls her legs to his shoulders, as he takes her fast.

Bonnie moans as she takes every inch of Klaus.

Their sex feels like lies, it feels like secrets, it feels like Klaus is trying to fuck the real truth out of her, and Bonnie is trying to pull him in, to understand and trust her.

This isn't makeup sex, its heartbreak sex.

When he reaches his peak he spills himself inside of her and retracts himself.

There are no afterglow touches and kisses, just Klaus leaving the bed and Bonnie turning over, hearing the shower turn on.

Bonnie clutches her pillow trying not to cry.  
___________________________________

The next morning, Klaus takes Bonnie to a few local shops where she can get gifts for everyone.

Bonnie browses the store and picks a nice tea set for Elena, some cologne for Damon, wine for Lexi, Luis, and Kai, and keychains for the rest of the office.

Klaus diligently helps her carry the gifts while she looks for scarves for Caroline, and a small ballerina figurine for Matilda.

When they get to the register, Bonnie pulls out her credit card at the same time as Klaus.

Remembering his words from last night she insists on paying.

"I've got it, they're my coworkers, and friends."

"I've got it Bonnie, I may be an artist, but you and I both know I'm not exactly starving" Klaus bites back.

They've never had an argument about money before until this trip. While Klaus lived in Bonnie's home, she insisted that he focus on his art and maintain his apartment/studio.

At restaurants they would pay for each other with no problems or arguments.

"I never said you were a starving artist…fine pay for the stuff Niklaus"

The cashier watches them fight back and forth in English waving their credit cards.

Klaus hands his credit card over and pays for the gifts.

Bonnie grabs the bags and makes her way out of the store.

She waits outside for Klaus, because she doesn't remember how to get back to the house and the bags are actually a little heavier than she thought.

When he comes out the door she hands him a bag, but he grabs both in frustration.

They walk in silence back to the house.  
___________________________________  
When they arrive back in the room Bonnie begins to put the gifts away in her bag.

Klaus sits on the small couch silently scrolling through his phone.

"Why are you so fixated on money lately?" Bonnie finally asks breaking the tension.

"I haven't been, but apparently you have" Klaus says bitterly.

"What?"

"My mother told me about your inquiry into my trust?"

"She what?"

"After all this time, you've never asked me about my finances. Why now? Is it because you've seen how my family lives?"

"I can't believe you're even having this conversation with me. You really think I care about your money?"

"Mother said…"

"Oh I'm sure your mother did! You know it all makes sense now" Bonnie says standing and looking at Klaus.

Klaus leaned back on the sofa

"What makes sense?"

"She's getting under your skin, to pull us apart. Because if I'm gone, then she has nothing to worry about"

"Worry about?"

Bonnie looks at the cracked door, and closes and locks it, she isn't sure how sound proof the room is and she motions for Klaus to come in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked confused as he follows her into the bathroom.

"I have to tell you something"

"What?"

Bonnie takes a breath; this wasn't how she expected the day to go

"I lied to the inspector"

"What?"

"I lied, that night when I came into the room to wake you up, it wasn't for sex"

"Oh really?" Klaus says with a 'yea no kidding' face

"I was going to tell you what I saw"

"What did you see?"

"I heard Esther and Ansel arguing about something and she got mad and pushed him off the boat."

"What?" Klaus says throwing his head back and narrowing his eyes at Bonnie

"Your mother pushed…"

"Bonnie stop this now"

Bonnie paused. It was happening. One of the worst scenarios she had imagined, Klaus not believing her.

"You don't believe me?"

Klaus took a breath.

"I think that the night of the accident, you were sick, and it was dark, and perhaps your mistaken about what you saw. Plus, you and my mother haven't really been getting along since the accident, and…"

"So which one is it? Am I mistaken about what I saw, or am I doing this as some type of retaliation against your mother"

"I don't know"

"Klaus! Do you really think I would make this up?"

Klaus sighed

"No, which is why I think it was late and you were mistaken in what you saw"

"Oh my gods, she's gotten to you good. Questioning me about your money, considering that I would lie in retaliation against her. I can't believe this."

"The money is a solid point, she said.."

"She lied!"

"I don't give a damn about your money or your family's money"

"Are you forgetting how we met? I hired you!" Bonnie says pressing her forefinger into his chest.

It was a low blow, and after a few breaths she instantly regretted saying it.

"I shouldn't have said that" Bonnie tries to apologize

Klaus closes his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think you should go" he says after a few breaths

"What?" Bonnie says shocked

"I think you should go"

"So that's it, I'm lying and Esther is a saint"

"I just can't deal with this right now, maybe we can talk better in New York"

In all her scenarios Bonnie hadn't considered being kicked out like the scum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Your mother is a liar and she tried to kill Ansel! I saw it, and you better hope she doesn't try and finish the job!" Bonnie angrily yelled.

"Get out!" Klaus yelled, bending over to look her in the eyes. Since when did all 6 of his feet look so intimidating.

"Go" he says quietly, but she can hear the base and anger in his voice.

Bonnie turned and left the bathroom and began grabbing her things, and throwing them into her suitcase.

Klaus leaves the bathroom and slams the bedroom door behind him, making Bonnie jump.

Klaus rushes down the stairs and out the door, walking back into the town.  
_____________________________________________  
Mikeal is in his office when he receives a call from Luna to come to the hospital.

When he arrives, Luna and the inspector are talking.

"We have a problem Mr. Mikeal"

"Why is that?"

"I just had a conversation with my forensics expert"

"Yes"

"He calculated the point in which Mrs. Mikaelson, claimed Ansel fell off the boat, and where his body was recovered"

"Alright"

"It is not consistent with a fall, but with a push"

"What?"

"He's saying if Ansel had fallen overboard, he would've been discovered somewhere else, where his body was discovered is more consistent with a push"

"Who would push Mr. Ansel off the boat?" The inspector says looking to Mikeal.

"I have a few ideas"  
_____________________________________

Bonnie tries to hold back her tears as she packs her things.

When she heads back downstairs with her suitcase, Mikeal is standing on the outside steps smoking a cigar and speaking with Dr. Ayana.

Dr. Ayana sees Bonnie first, and greets her.

Mikeal notices her suit case.

"Heading somewhere?"

"Back to New York. Nik and I…got into a disagreement, and I think it's best if he enjoys the rest of his time with you all alone, and we just talk later" Bonnie is surprised she is able to get through her explanation without crying.

Mikeal nods.

"I apologize if my son's behavior has caused you to leave. You are welcome to stay, with or without Niklaus."

Bonnie shakes her head at the kind offer.

"No that's very kind of you, but I think Nik and I just need some space" Bonnie chokes on her words at the end.

"Then please take the jet back, I can have a car, and the pilot arranged for you in just 10 minutes." Mikeal says as he walks away and makes a phone call.

Dr. Ayana looks over at Bonnie, and touches her cheek.

"You have to be strong now, it's not just your heart on the line anymore, there's someone else to think about"

Thinking about her pregnancy caused even more tears to form in her eyes.

She would have to face Klaus with all of the accusations in the air, and tell him that she was pregnant.

When Mikeal returns, a car pulls up a few moments later, she says her goodbyes to them as she gets into the car and they watch her ride away.

"I actually liked her. Better than the tarts Finn and Kol bring around" Mikeal says taking another drag off his cigar.

"I shouldn't say" Dr. Ayana says with a coy look

"But you will" Mikeal says giving her one back

"Your son didn't just make his fiancé leave…but your future grandchild"

Mikeal blinks

"She's pregnant?"

"Yep"

"You know it's weird…when I saw them at the hospital they were so happy and in love…what could've happened to drive them apart so quickly" Dr. Ayana says.

Mikeal sighs " I think I have a few ideas"

He throws his cigar down and stomps the bud out, and walks towards the house.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Ayana asked his retreating figure

" A reckoning" is Mikeal's only response.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please R&R

Deepika sits at her office desk, and taps her fingers against the smooth wood.

Her attempted date/art installation with Klaus had not gone well, and now she was running out of moves.

She calls the gallery to try and set up another meeting with Klaus, claiming she wanted to move the painting to her office in Newark.

"Oh I'm sorry mam, Mr. Niklaus is on vacation out of the country for the next two weeks" the gallery worker says.

"Fine, please contact him as soon as he gets back, I'd like the painting install as soon as possible."

She ends the call and then scrolls to Elena's Instagram until she finds a pic of bonnie which isn't hard to find since she's all over her Elena's page.

She finds Bonnie's tag and goes to her profile, and is happy that Bonnie's page isn't private.

She looks at all the pics of her and Klaus and doesn't understand it

She'd already followed logical reasoning remembering that she'd told Elena about Klaus, and obviously Elena had told bonnie, making bonnie a former client.

She wanted to know how Bonnie was able to go from being a client to not just a gf but a fiancé.

She scrolled through Bonnie's page and saw that the las pictures she'd posted was of her and Klaus on a yacht together.

With a few LinkedIn searches she was able to find out where Bonnie worked.

She was going to find out what made Bonnie so special.

She called Bonnie's office and was able to get her assistant.

"Bonnie Bennett's office" Lexis answered, leaning back in her chair, without Bonnie there she didn't have much work to do.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Sears, I'm Ms. Bennett's physician, and she had a few tests done that were supposed to be mailed to her home address, but we seemed to have misplaced her address. I know she's on vacation right now and I was wondering if someone could provide her home address."

Lexi sat up in her chair and hesitated.

"Umm, you could just mail the results here"

"These are very private results that under HIPPA laws cannot be mailed to a business, but only to a private residence" Deepika said lying.

Deepika hears silence over the phone.

"These are very important results Ms. Bennett was expecting when she arrived back from vacation, but I'm sure I can let her know when she gets back, how difficult her assistant was"

"Umm, ok, here's her address" Lexis hesitantly gave Bonnie's address.

Deepika smiled as she jotted down the address.  
_____________________________________  
Bonnie boards the jet and declines the champagne and asks for tea instead.

She alternates between softly crying and sleeping on the flight back to New York.

Later that night when she arrives, Caroline and Elena pick her up from the private airfield.

Bonnie climbs into the back and cries on Caroline's shoulders while Elena drives them to Bonnie's house.  
__________________________________________

After sitting at a bar for some time and clearing his mind, Klaus thought about the past few days, including the night of Ansel's accident.

Bonnie had woken him up to tell him something, perhaps she had seen him fall and was going to him for help…or maybe she'd seen Esther push Ansel.

But Klaus still had doubts that his mother would try to kill Ansel, he didn't believe his mother was capable of murder, or attempted murder in the least.

When Klaus returned to the house he was hoping that Bonnie would still be there. He'd called her twice and but the call had gone straight to voicemail.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked as Klaus walked to different rooms on the floor opening and closing them.

"Looking for Bonnie"

"She's left." Rebekah said dryly, getting up from her chair and putting her iPad down.

"Oh" is all Klaus can say.

"Yes, daddy sent the jet" Rebekah said pushing him out of her way with her shoulder.

"I liked her! All of my friends' care about my status and money, but Bonnie was different, and you screwed it up" Rebekah says stomping down the hall to her room.

"I did screw it up" Klaus says watching his sister disappear down the hall way.  
_____________________________

Klaus rummages through Elijah's room until he finds his private collection of scotch.

He brings the bottle to his bedroom and leans against the frame drinking straight from the bottle.

Esther finds Klaus sitting against the bedframe with the half empty bottle at his side.

"Nikki honey whats the matter?" Esther said coming to sit beside him on the bed.

Esther had already heard from Rebekah that Bonnie and Klaus had gotten into an argument that sent Bonnie packing back to New York.

The relief Esther felt at hearing the story took away most of her worries, now just the hope that Ansel never awoke.

"Bonnie and I….got into an argument" Klaus says, talking slowly as to not slur his words. It was unbecoming of him to be inebriated in front of his own mother.

"She went back to New York"

"Aww Nikki, I am so sorry" Esther pulls Klaus' head to her chest and pets his hair.

"Things happen, and sometimes what you thought was love was really just a cute folly. Everything will work out for the best, and you mustn't wallow in self pity" Esther says as she comforts Klaus.

Klaus leans into the comfort of his mother's arms without really listening to her words.

After a moment when some of his haziness clears he pulls his head from her arms to stare at her.

"Nikki?"

"Mother I have to ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Did Ansel really fall off the boat mother?"

"Of course Niki, where would you get the idea that he didn't?" Esther says, already knowing that Bonnie must've told him what she saw and that perhaps was the reason behind their argument.

"I was just asking" Klaus says and leans his head against his mother once again.

Klaus is unsure if his mother is lying.

"Oh Nikki, everything will be fine. You just rest and mother will take care of everything."

Klaus does not comprehend her words and falls against the pillow as Esther turns out the bedroom light and closes his door.

_____________________  
As Esther walks down the hall, she makes a phone call to put the last nail in the coffin and bury Klaus and Bonnie's relationship.

"I'd like to make arrangements to pick up some items from an address, yes" Esther says over the phone.

___________________________  
Bonnie goes home and tells Caroline and Elena everything. The three girls huddle all together on her bed with Bonnie in the middle as she talks.

"She pushed him off the boat!" Elena exclaims.

Caroline shakes her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Also, who were they arguing about…big family secret…someone's a love child" Caroline says.

Bonnie gives a frustrated shrug.

"I couldn't tell him at first. I was afraid that…it would cause a rift with his family. I played out all these scenarios of Nik believing me but no one else would, or Esther saying I was lying and everyone believed her, and then the worse one, Nik not believing me."

"Makes sense" Elena says

"So what happened?"

"Esther corners me, accuses me of not saying anything to the police because I wanted to blackmail her and that I was using Nik for my own personal and career gain."

"What a bitch!" Caroline says

"Then she puts all this bull shit in Nik's head about me caring about his money and his trust funds, we snip at each other until we finally have a big blow up and I tell him the truth about his mother"

"I'm assuming, the worse scenario happened" Elena says softly

"He didn't believe me and told me to leave…well actually he yelled get out is more accurate" Bonnie says and the tears reappear and she's weeping into Elena's shoulder again.

Caroline hops off the bed and grabs more tissues.

"I can't believe he kicked you out! We should break his watches, or at least set all of them to different times, it would drive him crazy…you know what I'm doing it" Caroline says as she walked into their closet.

Bonnie does nothing to stop her, she's fine with a little petty vengeance against Klaus right now.

"Thank goodness for his father, he let me take the jet back to New York" Bonnie adds as Caroline comes out with a handful of Klaus' watches and begins turning them to different times.

"Well, we need to get you wine and bad romcom movies right now" Elena says

"Oh…there's another reason why I initially didn't say anything, I just thought, Ansel will wake up and I'll be off the hook, and I wouldn't have caused any rifts. Because I was so afraid of losing him…." Bonnie's emotional again, and only inside her bedroom with her two best friends would she allow herself to be vulnerable like this.

"I'm pregnant. I found out a few days ago in Monaco."

Caroline and Elena are quiet for a moment then they both hug Bonnie.

"Aww, it's going to be ok"

Bonnie takes a glance at Caroline who is trying her best to give a sympathetic face but the bright smile threatening to break through is very clear.

"I guess no wine. How about tea, and bad television. You technically still have a week of vacation, take it as a staycation, relax, and turn your phone off for a day, focus on you." Caroline offers.

Bonnie nods her head as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
_________________________

That night, before Klaus falls asleep, on instinct he reaches for his bedside table and finds nothing there. He wonders what he was doing when suddenly he realizes he was reaching for one of Bonnie's nose strips.

His head hits the pillow hard and suddenly he can't sleep. No faint snores to lull him to rest, no cold toes wrapping around his legs to seek warmth. He pulls her pillow to his chest and smells the faint scent of the coconut oil for her hair.

______________________________________  
Bonnie has a restless night as well as she instinctively stretches her legs out but is met with just a cool surface. She gets up in the middle of the night, and realizes she's neglected to put on one of her nose strips. She takes one from the box and fumbles with the plastic, she gets frustrated wondering about the poor design of the strips, when realization hits her. It was Klaus that always did this for her, and the thought sends her into another spasm of tears.  
______________________________  
The next day Klaus is having lunch by the pool, quietly moping, he's once again tried Bonnie's cell and its gone straight to voicemail.

"Bonnie, I know that you have every right to not take my calls, and I'm sorry does nothing to make up for my behavior….but I am…so very sorry, please call me back love."

Klaus ends the call and runs his hand through his hair, he was desperate enough to try Stefan to get to Caroline or Damon to get to Elena.

While Klaus is scrolling down his contacts list to find Stefan's number Esther comes in with someone trailing behind her.

"Nikki, you will not believe who I ran into at the nail salon today"

Aurora attempts to hug Klaus but he dodges her easily and just gives her a polite nod.

Aurora stifles at his behavior, especially in such a contrast to his actions at the casino.

"Nikki don't be rude. Now Aurora is in town for vacation, and I was thinking she could join us for our beach day"

"Mother I'm not really in the mood for a beach day"

"Nikki it's tradition for us to always do a beach day" Esther said pouting

"What's going on?" Aurora says looking towards Klaus

"He and Bonnie broke up" Esther answers quickly

"We did not break up! We just had a disagreement and she went back to New York." Klaus defended.

"Nikki insisted that she leave our estate" Esther says with a stern smile.

"Mother…please" Klaus says, not wanting to remember his past actions.

"Oh come on Nik, let's go relieve some good times" Aurora says with a smile.

Klaus is now disgusted that his mother would literally be playing matchmaker for him when Bonnie was still his fiancé.

Klaus took the glass of scotch and downed it, almost slamming the glass on the table.

"You know what good times I remember Aurora" Klaus turns towards Aurora who suddenly gives him a nervous smile.

"Footing the bill for your endless shopping sprees, paying your credit card bills, and all of the checks you forged in my name to support your life style. I don't think I can afford anymore good times with you" Klaus gets up from the table and makes his way back into the house.

Aurora gives Esther an awkward smile as Klaus slams the door back in the house.

"You should go" Esther says dryly.  
_____________________

The next morning Bonnie wakes up to the sound of her housekeeper Carla cleaning in the kitchen.

"Oh you frightened me Ms. Bonnie, I didn't know you and Mr. Nik were back early" Carla said as Bonnie came downstairs to make herself some tea.

"Just me, I came back early" Bonnie says quietly.

Carla looked at Bonnie's sad face, in her 52 years of life she had seen and felt her share of heartbreaks and was all too familiar with the mark of one.

"Aww Ms. Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I'm sure you and Mr. Nik will work out whatever it is your going through."

"I don't know, maybe" Bonnie says quietly shrugging. She' d turned her phone off and was trying to numb her mind from the problems she and Klaus would eventually have to face.

"You will. You two are what the old women in my village used to call 'alma gemela' " Carla says starting breakfast for Bonnie.

"What's that?"

"Soulmates" Carla says.  
_______________________________

Elijah bursts into Mikeal's office carrying a beaten down leather briefcase with a five digit lock on the bag.

"Father, what in the world is so important in this briefcase that I had to fly overnight to London to get it out of a safety deposit box and fly back this morning" Elijah asks throwing the case on his desk with a thud.

"Elijah, if you ever have a family of your own, the most important advice I could ever give you is to always be honest. Don't ever let small hostilities and cold shoulders blossom into hatred, then dull into tolerance. It will steal your joy and sanity."

Elijah is taken aback by his father's words. Never had he heard Mikeal speak so…vulnerably.

"What is going on?" Elijah says with his signature firm look.

"A thirty two year vice that has been around our necks, and I'm going to cut us all free" Mikeal says grabbing the suitcase and motioning for Elijah to leave.

Elijah leaves with more questions than he when he arrived, but trusts his father's judgment regardless.

__________________________________  
Klaus slinks around the house for majority of the day, still calling Bonnie and leaving messages. He'd decided to leave for New York in the morning to go and talk with her face to face.

He stumbles into his father's office as Mikeal is getting off the phone with the Inspector.

Mikeal is surprised to see Klaus come into his office. He hadn't seen him since before he sent Bonnie back to New York.

"Niklaus" Mikeal says thumbing through a few papers in the tattered briefcase.

"Father, I wanted to come and thank you…for getting Bonnie back to New York" Klaus says lowly.

A solemn nod is all Mikeal gives him.

"I have to ask you something" Klaus says lowly and Mikeal can already guess what the question will be.

Mikeal leans his head for Klaus to continue.

"Do you think... Ansel accidentally fell off the boat?"

"Would you like to find out?" is Mikeal's response.

___________________________________  
Later that day Bonnie lounges in her room flipping through shows when she hears her doorbell ring. She makes no move to answer, knowing Carla would get it.

She hears Carla answer the door and some words are exchanged then Carla is running up the stairs and into Bonnie's room.

"Ms. Bonnie, there are movers here, they say they are here to collect Mr. Nik's things" Carla says worriedly.

Bonnie feels as though her heart has been ran through a shredder as she comes downstairs and sees 3 men all dressed in blue jumpsuits with boxes and crates in her living room.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we got a job order for a Niklaus Mikealson, to pack and move all of his belongings from this residence and bring them to another location"

"What location?" Bonnie demands

One of the men hands Bonnie a piece of paper with the address of his studio written on it.

Bonnie blinks back angry tears. They were in a fight, or so she thought. Would Klaus really just end things like this, movers and boxes.

Bonnie stomped angrily up the stairs as she found her phone and turned it back on.

She is bombarded immediately with 10 missed calls and 7 voicemails from Klaus. Had he been trying to contact her and took her no response as an end to their relationship?

She quickly dialed his number and is angry when it rings and falls to voicemail.

"I can't believe….that you would…" Bonnie chokes back tears, she's so angry that she can't properly form the sentences to tell him anything of substance.

"do this…like this, send movers to come get your things…fine Klaus" Bonnie ends the message but decides not to send it, she won't allow herself to sound so broken for him.

She begins pulling his shirts and pants from the closet hangers.

She takes his clothes in handfuls and begins throwing them down the stairs

"Here, have it all, pack it all up and get it the hell out of my house!" Bonnie says.

Carla runs circles around Bonnie in panic, but decides that Bonnie is unstoppable in her mission to cleanse her room of Klaus so she instead joins Bonnie and pulls his things out of drawers, just a little bit more delicately than Bonnie.

When the movers have taken almost everything, Bonnie moves to their side tables in the bedroom and pulls his two sketchpads and throws them on a pile of his ties and shoes.

For two hours the movers fold and pack Klaus' life away.

Bonnie sits on her steps in piles of Klaus belongings and watches them pack silently.

Carla tries to convince her to try and call Klaus again but she refuses. She just watches the movers pack. When the last box is taken out, Bonnie twiddles with her engagement ring.

She contemplates on giving it to the movers but decides not to.  
_________________________________  
When the movers leave, Carla is collecting the past mail and sorting it to give to Bonnie when she comes across a letter addressed to Klaus.

"Ms. Bonnie" Carla says handing her the mail including the letter addressed to Klaus.

Since turning his apartment into his studio, Klaus had set up with the post office to get all of his mail forwarded to her address so him getting mail is not out of the ordinary, what is out of the ordinary is a letter addressed to Klaus from Ansel.

Bonnie's eyes go wide. She tosses her mail on the living room table and taps the letter against her leg.

"Ms. Bonnie" Carla says giving her a look

"You don't understand Carla, this man is in a comma, someone tried to silence him…because he had a secret love child…he obviously wrote this letter before he got on the Utopia…he wrote to Klaus…oh my gods! Carla….Klaus is the love child" Bonnie says and she's dizzy with this new information.

Bonnie does not hesitate any longer as she tears open the letter.

"Ms. Bonnie!" Carla chides but she also is curious about the contents of the letter.

Bonnie reads the letter out loud, not just for Carla but for her to keep her sanity as she reads this obviously private and life changing news.

Dearest Niklaus,

I am writing you this letter as my failsafe, in case your mother is able to talk me out of telling you the truth during our trip to Monaco.

For almost forty years I have been your father's friend and business partner. We have made money together and we have also lost money together, we've seen each other through deaths and births.

Being that close to your father, I also became close to your mother, and at a weak point in Esther and Mikeal's marriage, I had an affair with Esther. For five wonderful and heart wrenching years we were lovers, and during that time you were born.

This is an awful and cowardly way to tell you, but Niklaus I am your biological father.

Your mother begged and demanded that we kept your paternity a secret, she still loved your father and wanted to make her marriage work. My marriage was already over for a number of reasons, but your mother wanted to fall back into her growing family and pretend as though we never shared anything.

So for thirty-two years I watched you become a wonderfully talented, and amazing man. I followed your lacrosse wins in upper school, your art contest wins in college, and even as recently purchased one of your paintings through a proxy buyer, and had it shipped to my house in London.

But now I have reached a point in my life where I can no longer bear to hide this truth.

While Mikeal raised you into a fine man, and I want to take nothing from him, as my biological son you are still a part of my legacy and entitled to everything that comes with that.

I have no other children leaving you as sole heir to my fortune. My will and other proper paperwork has been signed leaving you to inherit my estate.

Let what I can offer you after my death, make up for everything I missed in your life.

I love you Niklaus.

-Ansel

"Oh my gods" Bonnie says as she folds the letter back up and looks to Carla who is silent.  
_______________________________  
Later that night, Deepika dresses in an all-black jogging outfit to look around Bonnie's neighborhood and her house. She wants to familiarize herself with the area before Bonnie and Klaus return from holiday.

However, she is surprised when she jogs by and sees movers loading boxes into trucks, and through the open blinds she can make out Bonnie talking to an older woman in the house.

Deepika assumed Klaus and Bonnie were back earlier, and decided to bring up her timeline.  
_____________________________________

Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he was too busy watching his father set a test for his mother.

Mikeal calls Esther into his office, were Klaus is already there.

"Good news dear, Ansel is awake"

"Oh really"

"Yes, well of course his voice was a bit hoarse so the doctors gave him something for it and he's sleeping, but Luna just said the inspector is coming first thing in the morning to talk to him."

"Goodness, if his voice is hoarse let him rest" Esther laughs uncomfortably

"My thought exactly dear, but the inspector is determined, he said even if Ansel has to write in full details what happened he will have his statement tomorrow morning" Mikeal says

"Good, so we can get this whole thing over with" Klaus says

Esther nods, "agreed"

She leaves her son and husband in his office, and considers her options.

___________________________  
The next morning Bonnie wakes up and decides she will have a light jog. She needed the fresh air and the exercise. After reading Ansel's letter she is torn. Her and Klaus have so much to talk about, but also she worried about the life changing news Klaus was going to receive when he read the letter.

As Bonnie steps out of her house she has no idea that she is being watched.

Deepika pulls her car in front of Bonnie's home as Bonnie leaves.

Deepika waits half an hour for Bonnie's return and slinks behind her as Bonnie reaches the second step of her stoop.

Bonnie pulls her phone out of her yoga pants as she hears her phone ring.

Klaus' face flashes across her phone and before she can answer she hears her name.

"Bonnie Bennett" Deepika says in a friendly voice.

"Dr. Sha-" Bonnie drops the phone and it lands under the steps as Deepika holds the scarf dipped in choloroform against Bonnie's face.

Deepika quickly drags Bonnie to her backseat and loads her inside.

She takes the time to handcuff her wrists and drives her to her apartment building, using the service elevator so she wouldn't be seen and drags Bonnie into her apartment.

__________________________  
Klaus gives a frustrated sigh at his latest attempt to call Bonnie, he once again leaves a message.

"Bonnie, please love, I know your angry with me. But I just want to hear your voice, and know that your safe and ok. I'm starting to worry. I'm taking the jet back to New York first thing tomorrow morning, and we can talk. I love you."

Klaus leaves the message and lets his head fall back onto Bonnie's pillow.

Mikeal pretends to be asleep beside Esther, and isn't surprised when he feels her shift off the bed and slide on clothes and tip toe out of the room. He waits until he hears her go down the stairs.

He goes to the window and sees one of the cars leaving the driveway, and heads to Klaus' room.

He opens the door to find Klaus staring at his phone.

"She's just left, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

/N: Just a very short interlude, a lot of people personally messaged me asking for more insight on Mikeal and Ayana so I wrote this little chapter for them.

Paris, 1985

Mikeal twisted his tie in frustration as the phone in his hotel room rang again.

He stalked over to the machine and picked up the receiver.

"Mikeal" came Esther's frustrated voice.

"Esther, what is it? I'm on my way out the door to this bloody conference"

"Are you still coming home Saturday?"

"I said I would, why wouldn't I?

"I called the secretary she said you hadn't booked a return ticket to London yet"

"Bloody hell Esther are you seriously calling Margaret about a train ticket?"

"I just want to know that you'll be home when you say you'll be home?"

"I said I would dammit"

Mikeal can hear the sound of crying in the background and knows that it is Elijah.

"Cecily, please come get Elijah and get him a bath" Esther yells away from the receiver.

"Why's the nanny there tonight? Are you going out somewhere?" Mikeal questions

"Perhaps I just need help Mikeal. Raising two children alone isn't very easy."

"Don't play this game with me Esther, don't act as if I'm some sort of absentee father."

"Well Mikeal, your pretty absent right now"

"Because I'm at this bloody conference so I can expand this business, you know the business that clothes and feeds you and our children, and supports your ridiculous shopping habit!" Mikeal yells, his hand pressing hard on the phone handle.

"You're such a bastard Mikeal!" Esther yells

"Here we go with the dramatics! Fine Esther, I'm such a bastard"

"Be home this Saturday or next Saturday I don't care!" Esther yells as she hangs up the phone.

Mikeal frustratingly ends the call and goes back to his tie.

When Mikeal arrives the cocktail hour for the conference has just begun, when a familiar face summons him over to a group of talkative people.

"Mikeal old chum how are you?"

"Andres it's nice to see a familiar face at one of these things"

"Yes, well were all here for the same reason…to have our name be at the cutting edge of technology and medicine"

"I think you mean have our checkbooks be at the cutting edge of technology and medicine."

"Yes very true, oh Mikeal you must meet the most brilliant doctor, Dr. Ayana" Andres gestures towards Ayana who walks over to introduce herself.

Mikeal turns towards her friend's gesture and is breathe taken by Dr. Ayana's beauty.

Ayana walks over to the table in her black knee length cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, and tight waterfall curls running to her shoulders.

"Dr. Ayana, please meet Mikeal Mikealson he owns…well you name it…real estate, some cyber security companies, some hardware technology, and now he's looking to cut his teeth in the medical technology field."

Mikeal smiles and shakes Ayana's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikealson"

"Please…call me Mikeal"

"Well Mikeal…are you ready to save lives, and make millions of dollar?" Ayana asks

"Who could resist an offer that…tempting" Mikeal says

"Then you should come to my presentation, I think you'll like what you hear"

"and see" Mikeal adds

Ayana gives him a coy smile as she saunters off to get ready for her presentation.

Andres looks at his friend knowingly.

"My friend, take it from me and my personal experience. Invest with your head upstairs and not your one downstairs."

Mikeal shrugs off his friend, and makes his way to Ayana's presentation.

He is captivated by her commanding speaking tone and her medical device the automated external defibrillator.

After her presentation Mikeal watches from afar as she is bombarded with investor making her offers. Usually at these conferences it worked the other way around, where the inventors were hounding the investors and begging to make their case.

Mikeal watched Ayana nod and smile politely at the investors and take their business cards.

She caught Mikeal's eye from across the room and made her way through the crowd and over to him.

"So…what did you think of my presentation?" Ayana asked taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Mikeal shrugged, he was very familiar with negotiations, and understood the art of a deal.

"The invention is impressive, being able to have businesses and facilities everywhere have a mobile heart defibrillator, you own the patent which is good, but still, the marketing, the production, all of that needs work. You'd be asking any investor to take a huge chance" Mikeal takes a casual sip of his drink and lets the cubes of ice swirl in his glass.

Ayana is a little taken aback. The other investors had been clamoring to write her a check, and here Mikeal was sitting back like he could take it or leave it.

"So that's your move…playing hard to get?" Ayana says intrigued. Had Mikeal turned the tides on her and was now making her work for his business?

Mikeal shrugged "I have a lot of experience in marketing and production for technologies, I know a long road when I see one."

"Then let me convince you how the road may be long, it will definitely be worth it in the end."

For the next several hours they drank and talked about her invention, but also a lot of personal things. As the conference cleared out they both realized it was nearly 1am.

Ayana stared at Mikeal with a haziness in her eyes and Mikeal did the same.

"Perhaps a real life presentation is in order" Ayana suggests

"Are you going to stop my heart?" Mikeal jokes.

Ayana laughs and leads him upstairs to her room.

Mikeal loosens his tie and sits on Ayana's bed. He suddenly realizes that not only has he been flirting with this woman all night, but he is now in her hotel room. He gets up to leave then glances at her phone and has a flashback to his earlier conversation with Esther, and the constant bickering they've been doing, and her mysterious nights out, and the longing looks she'd been giving Ansel lately.

He sits back down and smiles as Ayana enters with her prototype.

She kicks off her shoes and goes to her bed. She straddles him, pushing her dress above her knees.

"Imagine if your heart stopped at the job, and the paramedics is twenty minutes away, that's enough time for cardiac arrest, but now you don't need to be an emergency responder to just" Ayana took the electric stickers and put them on Mikeal's chest "stick and push a button"

They stared at each other for a moment before Ayana bends down and kisses Mikeal.

Mikeal returns the kiss with his hand sliding up her dress. When his hand slides against her bare leg Ayana felt the cold band against her warm skin.

She stopped his hand, and pulled back looking into his eyes.

"We've come this far" Mikeal says to her with lust in his eyes.

Ayana falls with Mikeal as they cross lines and push boundaries.


	7. Chapter 7

Esther drives quickly down the road to the hospital, in the pitch black night, clutching the contents of her purse close to her lap.

When she arrives she parks under a dark shady spot in the parking lot, and quickly walks inside the hospital.

Mikeal and Klaus pull up beside Esther's car as they watch her walk into the hospital.

"Tell me she's not going to…." Klaus starts, but the shock of it all is too much.

Mikeal nods, as they get out of the car and walk into the hospital.

Bonnie wakes up handcuffed to a radiator leaning against wall. Her throat feels sore and she tries to yell for help.

"Oh hello darling" Deepika comes down the stairs towards Bonnie.

Bonnie coughs trying to speak.

"Oh yea, that chloroform will do that" Deepika gets Bonnie a glass of water with a straw.

She lets Bonnie drink some of the water before setting the glass down.

"What do you want?" Bonnie nervously asks. She has no idea how to react to being kidnapped by a former client of Klaus'.

She doesn't know Deepika's intentions and what she's planning on doing to Bonnie. Obviously this is over her unresolved feelings for Klaus, she wants to beg Deepika not to hurt her for the sake of her baby, but doesn't want to set Deepika off by telling her she is carrying Klaus' child.

"Darling I only want to know one thing" Deepika says as she taps her heels and walks circles around Bonnie.

Bonnie tries to keep her eyes glued to Deepika's hands in fear that she become violent.

"What?" 

"Why you?" Deepika murmurs and kneels down to get into Bonnie's face.

"What?" Bonnie asks looking around the apartment for any sign of escape or way to signal for help.

"What's so special about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Deepika growls and runs to her table, grabbing the sharp knife and holding it against Bonnie' throat.

Bonnie holds her breathe in fear as she listens to Deepika speak.

"What makes you so special? Why did he choose you? Why did Klaus choose you?" Deepika demands as she holds the knife to Bonnie's throat.

"We just…fell in love" Bonnie says as she tries to move her face away from Deepika trying to put space between herself and the knife.

"But you were his client too! So what was so different about you? What did he see in you?" Deepika demanded.

"I don't know" Bonnie says, and in part it's the truth. Whenever they had discussed Klaus' previous clients compared to her his only response was with Bonnie it didn't feel like a job, it felt real.

"He painted you, he wants to marry you" Deepika says, and the frustration in her voice as she wields the knife around Bonnie lets Bonnie know that Deepika's frustrations are deeper than Klaus and she is clearly on the verge of some type of breakdown.

"No, we broke up…so he doesn't want to marry me. So I'm not actually that special" Bonnie says quickly, trying to convince Deepika that her and Klaus' relationship wasn't as special and important as she'd built in her head.

"But you're still wearing your ring" she says using the knife to point at Bonnie's finger.

"I'm only still wearing it because…I'm so sad…that Klaus doesn't love me" Bonnie chokes real tears, while she didn't believe that Klaus didn't love her anymore, she was sad about the state of their relationship. She could use her real emotions, to convince Deepika that Klaus didn't care about her anymore.

Deepika stares at the beautiful diamond nestled on Bonnie's hand and she imagines Klaus Mikealson getting on one knee and proposing to her, and her body is filled with jealousy and rage.

Klaus and Mikeal don't go to Ansel's room. Instead Mikeal leads them to a few rooms down from him, where the Inspector and several other officers are there, watching a monitor.

"Is this some sort of sting operation?" Klaus says as he sees the monitor showing Ansel unconscious in his hospital bed.

The Inspector eyes Klaus and motions for him to pay attention to the monitor.

Mikeal doesn't have to watch the screen, instead he goes about opening the briefcase and pulling out an orange envelope.

Esther quietly goes into Ansel's room and opens her purse.

"I'm sorry, but I have to protect my family" she whispers as she pulls out an empty hypodermic needle. She is about to push the needle through his IV to cause an air embolism when the door bursts open and several officers order her to drop the needle.

Klaus is floored as he watched his mother attempt to kill Ansel on the monitor.

Bonnie's last words to him ring in his ears

'…she tried to kill Ansel…you better hope she doesn't try and finish the job!'

As the police arrest Esther on the monitor, Mikeal signals for Klaus to follow him.

"As promised Mr. Mikeal, you may have a few moments with your wife before we take her in" the Inspector says standing at the door.

"Please, it's not what it looks like" Esther screams as she is handcuffed and read her rights.

When Mikeal and Klaus come around the corner and enter Ansel's room it is the biggest shock to Esther.

"Mikeal? Nikki? I can explain" she tries to say

Mikeal holds up a hand to stop her.

"No more lies Esther" Mikeal says opening the envelope.

"What?" she says panicking.

"Esther this has gone on long enough. It's time we take Ansel's advice and live in our truth."

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus demands from both of his parents.

Mikeal opens the envelope and begins to take out old tattered photographs and laying them on the foot of Ansel's bed, where Esther could clearly see them.

The photographs were of her and Ansel together, having dinner, walking in and out of hotel rooms, and a few other documents.

Esther looks at him in shock.

"You knew?"

"For how long?"

" Since the beginning, the same amount of time that I've been sleeping with Ayana"

"What?" Esther says pulling against the cuffs behind her back.

"So you two have just been having affairs?" Klaus asks looking back and forth at both his parents.

"Yes" Mikeal answers firmly.

"Why did you try and kill Ansel?" Klaus demands

Esther does not answer but instead she cries.

"I can't believe you knew this entire time. I was trying to keep this family together, and to protect Nikki, and you knew…you knew this entire time!" Esther looks at Mikeal with hurt and guilt in her eyes.

"Protect me from what?" Klaus demands as he shouts in Esther's direction.

Esther does not answer Klaus instead she looks at Mikeal.

"So you know…everything?"

"Yes Esther…I know…everything, I've always known"

"Know what?" Klaus pushes again.

"Ansel is your biological father Niklaus" Mikeal says turning to Klaus.

Klaus releases a breath he didn't know he'd taken and Esther begins to cry as her knees buckle and the officer has to hold her up.

"That feeling Esther, is the awful burden we have all three carried for thirty-two years being lifted" Mikeal says staring at Esther.

The room is silent except for Esther's cries.

As the police take Esther away, Mikeal gathers the photographs and papers and places them back in the envelope.

Klaus slides down against the wall

"I want to know the truth, everything."

"Somethings are even too complicated for you to understand Niklaus"

"I want to know everything; I deserve to know everything" even though Klaus is unsure if he can handle all of these family revelations, especially after just witnessing his mother be carted off by the police after she tried to kill Ansel…again.

Mikeal takes a seat at the foot of an unconscious Ansel's bed, and bends his back, rubbing his jean covered knees with his hand, Klaus has never seen his father struggle with an explanation for anything.

"Before you were born, I took the family business in a different direction, focusing purely on technologies and I became consumed with work. During that time I met Ansel, who asked me to invest in a few companies with him, I suppose its cliché, but your mother upset about me working so much found comfort in Ansel's arms. I could not be upset with them because during that same time I found myself growing closer to Ayana."

Mikeal looks over at his unconscious friend and the monitors that give a steady beep of his heart.

"I suppose after your birth your mother ended things with Ansel"

"But you didn't end things with Ayana?" Klaus asks

"No" Mikeal simply answers.

Klaus does not push or pressure his father to reveal more about his relationship with Ayana, he will wait when Mikeal is ready to volunteer that information.

But there is a question that has been burning in his brain since his father began talking.

"When did you know that I wasn't…" Klaus can't seem to finish the sentence, but he knows that Mikeal will understand.

"I suspected when the estimated time of conception was around the time I was doing business in Japan. As soon as you were born I had you and Ansel and myself tested."

"You knew the whole time" Klaus says. He can barely breathe as a crushing sensation envelops his lungs.

"I did...and I was going to confront your mother about it the day we brought you home from the hospital."

"But you didn't?"

"I didn't… Because that night I went to your nursery…and saw your mother rocking you to a German lullaby my mother used to sing to me, Elijah and Finn sitting by her knee clapping along. And I knew, in that moment, blood or not, you were mine."

Tears run down Klaus' face as he stands to look at his father. Never has he heard such emotion evoked from Mikeal.

"Ansel may be your biological father, but I raised you. He sat on a thirty-two-year-old secret that almost killed him."

"What does this mean?

Mikeal stands to face his son.

"It means nothing. You are mine Niklaus. You carry my name and are still a part of my legacy, nothing has changed."

Mikeal extends his arms around Klaus and hugs him.

Klaus feels comfort in the warmth of his father's arms. The assurance that his father knew this entire time but still treated him no differently than his other siblings brings him peace.

Glancing over at Ansel's unconscious body suddenly a thought runs across Klaus' brain.

"Bonnie!" he says pulling back from his father.

Mikeal gives him his classic firm look.

"Yes, I assumed Bonnie saw something that night and kept quiet but Esther still needed to make sure she wouldn't say anything so...I'm certain she played a part in your rift with Bonnie"

"I also played a part...I was awful to her...I told her to leave"

Klaus holds his hands against his face

"Even worse" Mikeal says eyeing him

"What?"

"Bonnie is pregnant, Ayana told me"

"What?" Klaus is shocked and suddenly the room feels like its spinning.

Mikeal waited for the panicked and anguished look to cross Klaus' face before he smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Let that sink in! I've got to talk with the family, and call the lawyer for your mother but you've got a long time of begging and amends to make with Bonnie"

Klaus winced as he rubbed his head and nodded. That was the stern Mikeal he knew and not the emotional man he'd just been having a conversation with.

"She's a good girl and now she's a part of this family. You know how important family is to us"

Klaus nods as they walk back to the car.

When they get back to the house, Mikeal calls a family meeting and explains everything to them.

"So Nik is Ansel's son?" Rebekah says quietly looking over at Klaus.

She holds out her hand and Klaus takes it, feeling Rebekah's tiny squeeze.

"Just Nik?" Kol asks curiously

"Unfortunately Kol you are indeed the fruit of my loins"

"This changes nothing" Elijah says looking at Klaus, and Klaus nods, he knew his siblings would not treat him any differently.

"No it does not" Mikeal says in agreement with Elijah

"So, you and Dr. A" Finn says curiously

"You old rascal" Kol adds

Mikeal makes a face at Kol.

"What about mother?" Finn asks

"I've already called the family attorney, we probably we also hire her a separate criminal defense attorney"

"Even after what she did?" Rebekah says upset

"She's still my wife and she's still your mother" Mikeal says firmly.

Everyone nods solemnly, all unsure of what the future of the family would look like.

The next morning Klaus packs to head back to New York. He says goodbye to his family, and meets Mikeal outside by the car.

"I'll call you about your mother, and…if Ansel wakes up" Mikeal says quickly hugging Klaus.

"Thank you father" Klaus says as he gets into the car and is driven to the air field.

Klaus is back on the Utopia.

He walks onto the south deck and sees Bonnie.

As he gets closer he sees that she is cradling what appears to be a baby wrapped in a blanket.

She looks over her shoulder and smiles at him as she rocks the baby.

Then suddenly a hand touches his arm.

"Nikki, you have to push her" came Esther's voice.

Suddenly the water underneath them becomes rocky and the clouds turn dark grey, a storm brews.

Bonnie does not react to Esther, she just continues to smile and cradle the baby in her arms.

"Push her Nikki" Esther's voice becomes more impatient.

Klaus reaches his hand and with one shove pushes Bonnie and the baby she was cradling into the stormy water.

Klaus jerks awake on the jet and looks out to see nothing but white clouds.

His dream felt too real and he calls for the flight attendant and requests a glass of water.

He'd tried calling Bonnie several times before the plane boarded and still no answer. He knew she was upset, but this went beyond it. He could never imagine Bonnie not answering his call for several days, no matter how upset she was, something wasn't right.

Then a dreadful thought crossed Klaus' mind. Perhaps something had happened to the baby and that was why she hadn't called him.

Klaus leaned back in his chair in an attempt to settle his nerves.

When the plane landed Klaus called for a car and went straight to Bonnie's. He was surprised to only find Carla in the kitchen cleaning.

She is surprised to see him and jumps right into chastising him switching from English to Spanish as she yelled.

"I know, I deserve everything your saying and more" Klaus holds his hands in mock surrender.

"Where is Bonnie, I just need to talk to her"

"Ms. Bonnie has not been home all day, I just assumed she went to work" Carla says shrugging.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower and go by her office"

Carla gives him a strange look as he walks up the stairs.

Klaus gets to their bedroom and puts his suitcase down. He walks into the closet to grab some clean clothes and is surprised to find his side of the closet completely empty.

He opens drawers and the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Really?" Klaus says mad.

He stomps down the stairs to find Carla.

"She's already gotten rid of all of my stuff? Where are my clothes?" Klaus demands.

Carla shakes her head.

"No no no Mr. Nik" Carla starts as she narrows her eyes at him

"Movers came yesterday…called by you…to come get your things. They take them back to your studio"

Klaus blinks in confusion

"Movers? Why in the bloody hell would I…" and then he realizes what's happened.

"No, not me, my mother did this. I would never do that to Bonnie…to us" Klaus says frustrated

"Oh no…Ms. Bonnie thinks you did this"

"How could she think that?" But then Klaus remembers his behavior back in Monaco, and realizes that Bonnie could indeed think that he'd did something so awful like moving his things out with no explanation.

"I'm going to her office to find her" Klaus says rushing out the door and grabbing a cab.

When Klaus arrives at Bonnie's office he is able to get to her floor and find Damon.

"Sorry Nik, I am on very strict orders that you're a bastard and not to engage with you…also by the way thanks for the cologne, Bonnie told Elena you picked it out"

Klaus gave a frustrated growl.

"Your welcome Damon. Could you at least tell me if Bonnie was in today, and ask Elena if she's with her?"

Damon called Elena, who hadn't seen or spoken to Bonnie, and then Elena called Caroline who also hadn't seen or spoken to Bonnie.

When Damon ended the call, Klaus took a seat across from Damon's desk and ran his hands through his hair.

"This isn't like Bonnie. If she's not here, home, or with Elena or Caroline…there's just …there's no other place…somethings happened to her" Klaus says his voice shaking at the end.

"Woah woah woah, let's not jump to depraved kidnapping yet. Look she's mad at you right? Maybe she went somewhere to clear her head and lost track of time." Damon tries to calm Klaus. Caroline and Elena were also worried and he didn't need everyone going up in arms and causing more panic.

"Bonnie wouldn't just go somewhere and lose track of time. Even Caroline and Elena haven't heard from her all day, does that sound like Bonnie to you." Klaus yelled as he stood up to leave Damon's office.

"Hey Nik stay calm. I'll call a friend at the police department and get them to track her phone"

"Track her phone! That's it, I can get her iPad and track her phone from there." Klaus runs down the hall to Bonnie's office.

He grabs her iPad and turns it on, thankful that he remembered her code since it's the same code she uses for every device and even her bank cards. He is surprised when he does the find my iPhone location that it registers back to the house.

"See, she must've gone home" Damon says relieved.

Klaus doesn't say anything, but immediately walks out of the building, in too much of a hurry to take the elevators and runs down 10 flights of stairs to exit the building.

Bonnie leans back against the wall and maneuvers her cuffed hands against the radiator as she watches Deepika walk back and forth around her.

"Look, I don't think you want to know why Klaus and I went from client relationship to real relationship."

Deepika huffed as she held tight to the handle of the knife.

"Obviously that's what I want to know, that's why I brought you here"

"No, I think you want to know if it's possible for you to find your Klaus."

Deepika pursed her lips at Bonnie

"Look I totally get it, your over worked, have no social life, and being with Klaus was the only time you felt…like a real person. It may have been a job for him, but for you…everything was real, and now with Klaus out of the business your stuck with the reality that you may never have that again." Bonnie tries to reason with her.

Deepika folds her arms and looks away from Bonnie, a lone tear sliding down her eye.

"He could dance with you and make you feel like the only person in the world, while everyone looked on so jealous…people thought I had it all, great career, and a great man."

Bonnie nodded, hoping that she was getting somewhere with Deepika.

"I get it, Klaus was a great escort…but you deserve the real thing, and there are plenty of men who can give that to you."

Deepika wiped her eye and made a smug face at Bonnie.

"There may be plenty of men, but there's only one that I want…and didn't you say he's back on the market?" Deepika laughed as she held the knife to Bonnie's throat again.

"I only want Klaus"

When Klaus got back to Bonnie's he came in questioning Carla if Bonnie had returned.

"No Mr. Nik, she is not here"

Klaus opened the iPad again and turned on the tracker and begin playing the alarm sound.

That's when he heard the faint sound coming from outside. He ran to the porch and could hear it louder, he ducked down behind the porch and finds Bonnie's phone.

Klaus' mind goes blank for a moment because the only explanation he can think of is that something horrible has happened to Bonnie.

He is thrown out of his thoughts when his phone rings. He picks it up without even looking at the number.

"Mr. Mikealson I'm so glad I got you, it's about your sun and moon piece"

Klaus blinks in frustration, the piece Deepika had purchased.

"What is it?" he says frustrated, he didn't have time for this.

"The buyer wanted it moved to another location, she called a few days ago asking about your availability"

"For that buyer, I am not available. I did one installation that's it"

"Ok Mr. Mikealson, I understand, she just seemed desperate to get to you"

"Yea I bet" then a thought came to Klaus and about the obsessive nature Deepika had been exhibiting lately.

"Wait…you wouldn't happen to have her address for the first installation and the place where she wants the new installation?" Klaus asks the gallery worker.

Klaus takes down both addresses and tries her apartment first.

Bonnie tries to move her face away from the blade, but Deepika traps her against the wall, Bonnie blinks as she feels the cold steel of the blade press against her flesh.

Bonnie had tried to play cooperative victim to find out what Deepika wanted, she'd even tried to relate to her negotiatie in some way, but it was obvious Deepika wasn't mentally stable, Bonnie was done playing nice.

"Klaus and I may not be together anymore…but if you hurt me…he will never forgive you!" Bonnie yelled as she looked around the apartment, trying to find a way out of these cuffs.

Klaus pulled up to Deepika's apartment building and is able to convince security that he is doing another installation for her, and they let him up to her apartment.

Klaus rides the elevator in anticipation and suddenly wonders if he should've brought a weapon.

Deepika presses the knife harder to Bonnie's throat.

"How would he know it was me?" she said just as they both heard the elevator door to her apartment open, causing Deepika to jerk around and look over her shoulder.

Bonnie took advantage of her distraction and kicked Deepika in the knees causing her to fall and drop the knife.

"Help!" Bonnie yelled, and was surprised that when her savior ran the corner for her to fully see his face, it was Klaus.

"Nik!" Bonnie yelled and she'd never been so relieved to see his face.

Deepika yelled and reached for the knife, but Bonnie kicked at her again and Klaus beat her to it.

Klaus pointed the knife at Deepika.

"Let Bonnie go, and you and I can talk or do whatever it is you want to do."

Bonnie looked back and forth

"No, if I let her go, you'll just leave too!"

"I won't, you can trust me" Klaus says turning the blade to face upwards and holding his hands in mock surrender.

Deepika looked back and forth unsure of what to do, now in this situation she realizes she had never had a fully formed plan.

"Deepika?" Klaus presses quietly while Bonnie looks at both of them.

"Why?" Deepika silently asks as she gestures at Bonnie.

"What?" Klaus asks confused

"Why her? Is it because she's more beautiful? More successful? Why did you choose her?" Deepika asks

Klaus blinks and stares at Bonnie's face, so happy that she is alive and for the most part unscathed.

"I didn't choose her…she chose me"

"What?" Bonnie and Deepika say at the same time.

"You act as if I am some great lost love. But you don't know anything about me."

"I know you're an artist" Deepika tries to argue

"You just found that out. When I was your escort, you never asked me about myself, you never cared how I felt, or how my day was. Which was fine, because I was there to do a job and play a role, and you fell for the role…not me"

"So your saying Bonnie cared about the real you?" Deepika's quiet voice stared into his eyes.

"I couldn't get her to stop caring. She was constantly asking personal questions, and she constantly showed her real true self to me, and not just the part of her that needed an escort. Before I knew it, the lines between me and escort had gotten blurred and it was just me and Bonnie."

Bonnie tries to maneuver her shoulder to wipe the tear from her cheek, hearing how they once fell in love had been emotional to hear, especially considering the circumstances.

"Please, let Bonnie go" Klaus says softly.

Deepika turns her back and grabs the handcuff keys off a table and throws them to Klaus who catches them, and immediately goes to free Bonnie.

The knife drops from his hand when he envelops Bonnie in a hug and Deepika angrily screams, she grabs the knife and Klaus shields Bonnie as Deepika stabs him in the side of his abdomen.

Bonnie screams and Deepika drops the knife.

"What did I do? Oh my gods I'm so sorry"

But Bonnie ignores her as Klaus falls to his knees and hits the floor.

"Nik!" Bonnie screams as she covers one hand with the bleeding wound and searches his pockets for his phone and dials 911.

24 hours later

Klaus woke up in a hospital bed, and squinted his eyes to see Bonnie in a chair next to his bed working on her laptop.

"Hey" he drowsily said

"Hey" Bonnie closed her laptop

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was stabbed"

"Well…you were"

"Deepika?"

"In custody under a psych hold, I'm assuming she will be using not guilty by reason of insanity" Bonnie says sliding back in the chair to look over at Klaus.

"I'm sorry" Klaus says as he looks into her eyes

"For getting stabbed?" Bonnie tries to joke but the air is too thick with tension between them for it to land.

"For putting you in danger…I ignored how unstable Deepika was, and she did something this extreme…I mean it could be you here, and I don't know what I would do if any harm came to you"

"It's not your fault. I don't think you led her on or made her believe that you two could be together…some people just break and do something they later regret."

"Like my mother" Klaus says solemnly

Bonnie looks to him curiously.

"My mother's in jail"

Bonnie wants to give him an 'I told you so' look but settles for a nice shocked face.

"She tried to...finish the job, and my father and Ansel's ex-wife Luna set up this sting operation and caught her"

"Oh my gods Nik…I don't know what to say"

"She was trying to prevent Ansel from telling me that he was my biological father" Klaus continued to explain.

"I know" Bonnie says softly.

"What? How?"

Bonnie opened her bag and handed him the letter from Ansel.

"I see its already opened" Klaus huffed and Bonnie choose to ignore his sarcasm.

She watched as his face read the letter carefully and waited patiently. When he'd finished he folded the letter back up and placed it on the table beside him.

"Nik?" Bonnie asks after Klaus seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Mikeal says nothing matters, that I'm his son."

"That's true. Mikeal raised you. Regardless of everything, Mikeal will always be your father." Bonnie tries to comfort him.

Klaus nods.

"Ansel is still in a comma, and there's a lot we have to talk about" Klaus tries to sit up in bed, but the pain in his side throbs, and he leans back against the pillows.

Bonnie comes to sit on the bed beside Klaus.

"I'm pregnant" she says. After everything there is no perfect time or even appropriate time to tell him. She's sad that this is how she has to tell him, looking at the state of their relationship and how she'd never get to be one of those people who did those cute reveals to their partners about their pregnancy.

"I may have known before I left Monaco"

Bonnie lifts her brow at him.

"Ayana may have told my father…because they apparently have also been having an affair"

"I may have known that as well" Bonnie says in the same cadence as Klaus

This time Klaus lifts a brow at her

"I may have seen them kissing at the casino"

"What? You didn't say anything?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"I deserve that…but Bonnie you have to understand when you told me about my mother…what was I supposed to do, just say yea attempted murder does definitely sound like my mother"

"You were supposed to believe that I wouldn't make something up, and maybe if you did think that I was mistaken in what I had seen…maybe not kick me out of your family home" Bonnie chokes on the words at the end, because that memory of Klaus telling her to leave will always be painful.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, I was being an idiot and not thinking clearly…" Klaus tries to rub her back in comfort but Bonnie stands not allowing him to comfort her.

"What were you thinking when you moved your things out?" Bonnie questioned

"Nooo, that was all my mother! I had no idea about that until I got back and tried to change my clothes" Klaus tries to explain.

Bonnie nods, Esther doing it made sense, and she wouldn't hold that one thing against him, there was already to much hurt to deal with.

"Bonnie?" Klaus' eyes widen as Bonnie places her laptop in her bag and gathers her things to leave.

"I grabbed you a bag of clothes from your studio."

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked painfully

"Nik…even if it was your mother that was pulling strings behind the scenes and causing a rift between us, she still was able to. It took only three days for her to totally implode our relationship, we've both hurt each other before but this feels…this feels different"

"Different how?" Klaus asks and for the first time since waking up he noticed her hand and she wasn't wearing her ring.

"I don't know…I just… I think I need time Nik…I think we need time"

Klaus tries to sit up again, but he feels his stitches stretch with his movment.

"Bonnie I don't need time! I love you, I want to marry you! For gods sake Bonnie your carrying my child…you can't just leave like this"

Bonnie keeps walking to the door.

"I'm sorry Nik…I just need time"

She walks out the door closing it behind her.

She doesn't bother to check her ringing cell phone because she knows its Nik.

She cries on the elevator and all the way down to catch a cab.

The cab driver picks her up from in front of her hospital and sees her quietly sobbing.

"Who'd you lose sweetheart?"

Bonnie tries to suck in air and form the ability to speak through her sobs.

"My everything."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last chapter! Please R&R

Two weeks later:

Caroline sits at Elena's kitchen table as the two quietly sip their tea.

"Talk to Bonnie?" Caroline asks

"Just short conversations, she's been getting back into work mode, and picking an OB"

"Without Nik?" Caroline says a little surprised.

Elena nods her head.

"How is he?" Elena asks Caroline.

"Eh, at first I thought it would be awkward having him stay in the guest room, but since he's like one of Stefan's only friends, I couldn't deny Stefan when he asked to let Nik stay with us after he was released from the hospital. But he's been…really helpful. He even helps with Matilda, and he loads and unloads the dishwasher…he's the perfect manny"

Caroline stirs her tea then frowns.

"But he's sad…oh Elena he's so heart broken and I want to stand firm with Bonnie but he just looks so…sad. I don't think he sleeps, just stays up and draws, yesterday while he was in the shower I looked through his little sketch book, it's just drawings and drawings of Bonnie."

"Bonnie just needs time…and you have to stay firm. Nik's sad puppy face or not…we are team Bonnie" Elena says.

"I know they love each other…I just hope they can work things out" Caroline says quietly.

"Me too" Elena says.

The next day Bonnie sits in the waiting room of the OB office.

She checked the time on her phone and looked up to see him walking through the waiting room.

"Hi" Klaus greets Bonnie and her heart melts at the sight of him.

Bonnie allows him to hug her and place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

It had been 15 days without seeing his face, or hearing his voice, and only communicating between short text messages.

"How are you?" she asks quietly gesturing to his side.

"Fine, stitches were removed yesterday, now I have scar from a knife wound, so I'll never have to worry about street cred" Klaus jokes and Bonnie smiles.

"How are you?" He asks trying not to make the question sound so loaded.

"I'm ok" Bonnie quietly responds.

They both look up when the nurse calls Bonnie's name, and they follow her back to one of the exam rooms.

Klaus shakes hands with the OB as the nurse helps prep Bonnie for the examination.

"It's nice to meet you dad, are you two ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

They both nod nervously.

Bonnie and Klaus look at the screen as they hear the baby's heartbeat on the monitor.

"Healthy and strong, too early to tell the sex yet, but everything looks good."

Bonnie and Klaus thank the doctor, and the two are left together in the room as Bonnie gets cleaned up.

"How's Carla?" Klaus asks just trying to prolong this time with her and make conversation.

"She's fine. She misses watching the soaps with you" Bonnie pulls on her coat and waits for Klaus to stand so they can leave.

"Yea I tried to watch an episode yesterday and it just didn't feel right without all of her laughs and screams" Klaus holds the elevator button down and they wait in silence.

As they stand outside in front of the doctor's office Klaus shovels his feet around, trying to keep Bonnie in his presence.

"Would you like to get lunch?" Klaus asks.

Bonnie sighs and goes to shake her head but looks up into Klaus' sad eyes.

"Please?"

Bonnie nods and they take a car to a local bistro not far from Bonnie's job.

"Thank you for letting me be there" Klaus says as he looks through the menu.

"It's our baby Nik, of course I would include you" Bonnie says sadly. This separation had been hard on her as well. But she needed to clear her mind, after Monaco and Deepika, she needed to focus on herself and her pregnancy and she wasn't in a place to deal with all the issues Monaco had raised between her and Klaus yet.

"Rebekah will be excited to see the sonogram, she's been asking for updates every day, I'm sure whatever gender the baby turns out to be they will be flooded with a wardrobe and toys"

Bonnie smiles at the thought.

"I'm glad your family is happy about the baby. How is everyone?"

"My parents are getting a divorce…. mother refuses to accept a plea deal and is going to trial next month…. oh and Ansel woke up."

"Oh wow, lots of things happening. How is Ansel?"

"He wants to come to New York and spend some time with me…I don't know if I want that"

"It's ok to not want a relationship with Ansel"

"I just don't want him to think he can just waltz in and be some type of father figure to me" Klaus says frustrated as he stirs his tea.

"You should put all your cards on the table with him and tell him how you feel. You've always seen him as a family friend, and that relationship dynamic doesn't have to change. He can't expect you to just open yourself up and completely let him in." Bonnie cuts the veggies in her salad as she talks.

Klaus watches her with a sad smile.

"I've missed talking to you. You always know what to say." Klaus takes a sip of his tea and leans back against the chair as he stares at her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry you're going through all of this family drama."

"Promise me something" Klaus takes Bonnie's hand and gently rubs the finger where her engagement ring used to be.

"Yes" the words almost catching in her throat.

"If you can't find your way back to me…that you'll always be my friend…and we'll always have this." Klaus says and his eyes begin to blur as Bonnie profusely nods her head.

With no appetite, Klaus opens his wallet and throws down too many bills to cover their simple lunch and rises from the table.

He kisses Bonnie on the forehead as his hand slightly slides down to her abdomen. He leaves her in the bistro and Bonnie silently stares at her plate.

When Klaus arrives back at Stefan and Caroline's, Stefan and Damon are in the den playing video games.

"Nik you are just in time to come join the winning team" Damon says as Nik leans on the door to watch them play.

"How's Bonnie?" Stefan asks

"You saw Bonnie?" Damon asks curiously

"She's fine, baby's fine…everything is…fine" Klaus says as he shuffles back to the guestroom and closes the door.

"Bonnie did a number on him" Damon says

"They did it to each other" Stefan adds

"Yea I do happen to recall Elena pulling a runaway bride to get those two back together" Damon says pausing the game.

"Listen, I've seen all types of male break ups, and I can tell you…he is not doing good. Mommy's a murderer, my daddy isn't my real daddy, fiancé dumped me, and impending fatherhood. He's going to snap." Damon gestures towards the guestroom.

Stefan shakes his head. "They both just need time."

Damon shakes his head in disagreement.

"I know Bonnie…I'm going to talk to her" Damon says rising from the couch.

"You're going to make things worse" Stefan says frustrated.

"You mean better" Damon says as he puts on his coat and grabs his car keys.

Bonnie is sitting on her couch researching different types of cribs when she hears her doorbell ring.

She looks for Carla but remembers she is in the basement doing laundry.

Bonnie is surprised to see Damon at the door.

"Damon?" Bonnie says letting him in.

"Bonnie" Damon says and gestures for her to have a seat in her own living room.

Bonnie narrows her eyes and sits while Damon sits across from her.

"Alright Bonnie…. he's hurt enough, it's time to mend things with Nik"

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest when Damon continues to talk.

"Shitty things have been done and said by both of you, but Bonnie that man loves you, and I know you love him too"

"It's not that simple Damon. There's an issue of trust, and apparently money, that we still have to deal with."

"For goodness sake Bonnie you told him that you saw his mother, the woman that gave birth to him, raised him, loved him, try and kill someone! Imagine if he had told you that about your dad."

Bonnie bites her lip, Damon knew how sensitive she was about her late father.

"…and anyone who's had several girlfriends in the past use him for money and even steal his credit cards… would be uncomfortable discussing money as well"

Bonnie blinks in shock

"He's never told me that!"

"He told me and Stefan a while back…he was embarrassed. He didn't want you to know how in his past he'd dealt with so many bad women. Should he have told you, of course. But can you understand his struggle?"

"I see what your trying to say Damon, but…" she loses her train of thought because honestly she had no argument or defense to what Damon had said. She missed Klaus too and was starting to fear that she would lose her way back to him.

Remembering his ask of her at the bistro and how broken he sounded.

Bonnie quickly wiped away the tear that shed.

"Damon…I'm just afraid that…we'll keep hurting each other and making up, and hurting each other, and so on and so on."

"Bonnie…that's love. People make mistakes and do dumb things, but you ask for forgiveness and learn from that mistake. Each time you get a little better. Rainbows and clouds and cheesy Instagram pics…that's easy stupid love. Real love, the love that makes you feel safe and secure, that love isn't easy. It's built on mistakes and heart aches, with a little bit of rainbows and clouds too."

Bonnie stares at Damon in a new light.

"How the hell did you get this deep?"

"I'm an uncle now Bonnie, after helping to bring new life into this world…you see things differently"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "you almost had me…but there's the Damon I know"

Damon stands and pulls Bonnie into a hug.

"No matter what, I've always got your back"

"Thanks Damon I really appreciate it" Bonnie hugs him back.

The next day Bonnie nervously knocks on Caroline's door.

"Hey Bonnie" Caroline says as she juggles Matilda and a bottle in her arms.

Bonnie smiles and waves to Matilda.

"I came to talk to Nik"

"He's upstairs, probably drawing more pictures of you" Caroline says

Bonnie goes upstairs and knocks on the guestroom door.

"Bonnie" Klaus says surprised as he opens the door and lets her in the room.

Bonnie closes the door. Klaus opens his mouth to say something when Bonnie holds up a hand to stop him.

"Look, just let me say all of this. First, I'm sorry about your mother and I should've told you and the police immediately what I saw, but I was afraid. Second, how dare you ever question my intentions in our relationship. I am well aware of your wealth and your family's wealth Nik, and I've never cared, I have my own money and career and I'm doing just fine, so don't ever think otherwise, and third… I love you. I love you so much and…." Bonnie takes a breath and tries to wipe away some of her tears.

Klaus closes in the gap between them and wipes his thumb across her cheek.

"And?" he says softly.

"I never want to be without you again" she says and Klaus' lips find hers.

The kiss slightly intensifies as they both realize how long it's been since they were together like this.

When they both pull away for air, Bonnie fumbles in her pocket and pulls out her engagement ring.

"I should put this back on" but Klaus stops her and instead takes the ring and gets on his knee.

"We should do this again" Klaus says

"Bonnie Bennett, will you once again agree to be my wife"

"Yes, always yes" Bonnie says as Klaus slides the ring back on her finger and kisses her hand.

Bonnie and Klaus go to open the door and Caroline stumbles inside the room with Stefan trying to catch her, obviously the two had been listening at the door.

They all four laugh as Caroline envelops Bonnie into a hug.

Three Months Later: Imagine or actually listen to Natalie Cole's This Will Be.

Caroline rushed to bring the flowers to her bedroom as Elena helped Bonnie in her dress.

"Aww look at you" Caroline smooths her palm over Bonnie's small baby bump.

Bonnie smiles, "what in the world would I do without you two"

"We're sisters…and family is always there for one another" Caroline says and the girls have a group hug.

A knock comes from the door.

"Are we ready?" Comes Grayson Gilbert's voice from the other side.

"Ready" all three of them said.

Bonnie smiles as she watches Elena and Caroline walk to the backyard, that has been beautifully decorated with flowers and chairs, and a nice wedding alter.

Greyson walks Bonnie down the aisle of pink and white roses.

Klaus' family and Bonnie's friends look on and smile at the bride.

But Bonnie only has eyes for her groom at the end standing in front of the wedding alter.

The ceremony is beautiful and their vows bring a lot of watery eyes to the crowd.

After the ceremony the chairs are moved to make way for tables and catering.

Sparkly lights light up the backyard as the sun sets and the couple takes their first dance.

Klaus holds Bonnie and they stare into each other's eyes, no words are exchanged but they keep laughing and smiling because absolutely perfect moments are sometimes so rare in life, but in that moment, as their family and friends smiled on as they danced, this was indeed a perfect moment

Bonnie and Klaus walked around to thank their guests and spotted Mikeal and Ayana dancing.

"I don't think I've ever seen my father smile that big or look so ridiculously happy" Klaus says to Bonnie.

"Good for them, after thirty some odd years of being a secret, they deserve this." Bonnie says.

Ansel approaches Klaus and Bonnie as they finish a conversation with Luis and Kai.

"Thank you for inviting me, it was a beautiful ceremony" Ansel hugs Bonnie and then Klaus.

"Thank you for coming." Bonnie says and Klaus nods as well. While Klaus wasn't ready to accept him as a father figure, they had made strides to build a friendship.

Rebekah finds the couple and hugs them both. She rubs Bonnie's baby bump.

"Oooh I can't wait for my niece to get here!" Rebekah says excitedly

"I can wait, we're moving stuff out of my office and getting the house together, baby proofing and what not" Bonnie says and Rebekah gives Klaus a confused look.

Bonnie doesn't notice as Caroline and Elena pull her to dance with them

"Wait? Does she not know you bought a hou…" Klaus shushes Rebekah

"Not yet, after the honeymoon"

Rebekah nods and finds Kol to dance with her.

As the reception ends Bonnie and Klaus hug their friends and family goodbye.

Bonnie heads upstairs to change out of her wedding dress, while Klaus changes as well.

Bonnie stares at herself in a simple white cotton dress.

"Ugh, who'd want to see me in a bikini?" Bonnie says as she rubs her bump.

"Oh please, your beautiful. Now go enjoy your stress free honeymoon. Trust me it's the last time you'll ever be alone with Nik again, because when that baby busts out of you…its goodbye alone time, and hello poopy diapers and milk vomit"

"You have such a poetic way of describing motherhood" Elena teases

Bonnie leans back in the chair and watches the plane ascend into the sky.

"Hawaii will be nice, I've planned massages and breakfast in bed every day, we won't have to do anything" Klaus says as he sits in the chair opposite of her.

"Sounds lovely" Bonnie says as she smiles at Klaus.

"Can I get you anything to drink Mrs. Mikealson?" the flight attendant asks and Bonnie can't help the wide smile that brightens her face at her new name.

Bonnie hums in pleasure as her back hits the soft bed of the resort and she feels Klaus take off her shoes.

"You're going to spoil me waiting on me hand and foot like this…also I'm not that humongous yet to where I can't take off my own shoes" Bonnie says but still sighs in pleasure as Klaus sits at the bottom of the bed and gently massages her feet.

"Just let me be a good husband" Klaus says smiling as he crawls up the bed to kiss Bonnie's lips.

"Hmm…my husband" Bonnie says seductively as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"That's right…Mrs. Mikealson" Klaus says as his lips slide down her neck.

Klaus' hands slide under Bonnie's dress and tug at her cotton panties. Bonnie maneuvers and helps him slide them off. She hums against his lips as his thumb softly caresses her sensitive nub and a finger slides inside of her.

"Nik" Bonnie gasps as Klaus works a circle with his thumb and slides his finger in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers as he watches her reach her climax on his fingers.

"Nik" Bonnie pants again as she draws closer to the edge.

"That's right love, cum for me" Klaus whispers as he feels her walls tighten around his finger, he applies more pressure to her sensitive nub and feels Bonnie's release on his finger.

He removes his finger and Bonnie watches as Klaus slides his finger inside his mouth tasting her.

Bonnie rises and helps him unbuckle his pants and get them off. Klaus' hard length springs from his pants and Klaus flips Bonnie over to her stomach.

Bonnie rises to her knees as her face is buried in the pillow and Klaus takes her from behind nice and slow.

"Nik" Bonnie whines wanting him to speed up his movements, but it was part of his game as he pumped agonizingly slow into her.

Klaus speeds his movements after some time and then slows down again, pulling Bonnie to her side as he laid beside her.

He caressed her breasts through her dress as she hooked one of her legs behind his knee and Klaus rocked them together as slid in and out of her.

They find their release together, and lie in silence, listening to the waves outside their room.

The next five days of their honeymoon are spent frolicking in the ocean and making love.

When they get back from their honeymoon, instead of taking them home, Klaus instructs the driver on another address.

Bonnie watches as they start to past familiar houses and neighborhoods.

"Are we going to Caroline and Stefan's?" she asks confused.

"No, there's something I want to show you"

They arrive at a manor style house, with new grey bricks and a perfectly trimmed lawn. Klaus leads Bonnie to the front steps and types in a code and opens the door.

Bonnie looks around at the sizeable living room and grand staircase.

"What's going on?" Bonnie says

"Let me give you a tour and you just tell me if you like it" Klaus says

He takes them upstairs to the bedrooms, the master bedroom, and back downstairs to the sunroom, in ground pool, and back inside to the kitchen.

"So?" Nik asks anxiously

"It's beautiful" Bonnie says. It was true, the house was breathtaking and included all of the things he knew she'd love. Stainless steel appliances, in ground pool, large master bathroom, it was a wonderful house.

"It's ours" Klaus says gesturing with both hands.

"You bought us a house?" Bonnie says her face in shock.

"Yea, I figured we'd need the space" Klaus says smiling at her shocked face.

Bonnie hugged him as she rushed around the house again, checking out all the nooks and crannies.

"I can't believe you bought us a house!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"There's already a gym downstairs, and I could convert the pool house to a studio" Klaus says as Bonnie continues to look around.

"We'll be so close to Caroline and Stefan now…Elena will be sad I'm not in the city anymore…oh wait I'll have to commute to work now" Bonnie babbles as she happily looks at the house.

Klaus takes Bonnie's wrist and looks into her eyes.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" Bonnie says as she imagines her future with him and their growing family.

Epilogue- Baby's First Birthday; Imagine or actually listen to LOVEHAPPY by the Carters

Bonnie laughs as Matilda helps her put frosting on the cupcakes for the party.

Caroline comes into the kitchen and rubs frosting off Matilda's face and tastes it herself. Matilda laughs and so does Caroline.

Bonnie is leaving the kitchen to go upstairs when Elena and Damon come in the front door with an armful of gifts.

"You two are going to spoil her" Bonnie says as she greets them with hugs.

"Hey can you get your husband to meet me on the patio, I don't know how to work his fancy grill for the burgers" Damon says and Bonnie nods.

Bonnie walks upstairs and goes into their daughter's playroom.

"What happened?" Bonnie says as she sees Klaus wiping pink paint off his face.

"Well, paint time got a little…out of hand" Klaus says lifting up their daughter who was also covered in pink and red paint.

"Taylor Mikealson, your such a handful" Bonnie says as she teases her chubby legs and watches her daughter laugh with her little brown curls shaking with her laughs.

Klaus kisses Taylor's cheek "let's get you cleaned up"

Bonnie reaches for her instead.

"I'll do it, Damon needs your help with the grill, and Stefan can't do it because he's…setting up the DJ equipment" Bonnie says making a sour face

"Don't make that face…he's not that bad."

"I just hope Caroline is right and it's a phase…I mean he's tried to DJ every event we've had"

"He got a lot of traction at my last art show"

"Yea people wanted to know who was playing that weird techno music" Bonnie says laughing as she cuddles Taylor and walks her into their bedroom to give her a bath.

"He's my friend and I'm just trying to be supportive" Klaus says, even though he also secretly hopes this is a phase Stefan is going through as well.

Bonnie laughs and she runs a warm bath for Taylor.

Klaus leans against the bathroom door and watches Bonnie bathe their daughter and laugh with her.

Bonnie turns and notices Klaus smiling at them both.

"Go help Damon" she gestures for him to leave and he reluctantly goes downstairs to help.

When Bonnie brings a freshly bathed Taylor in her pink party dress outside, Bonnie smiles as she sees her friends and family playing in the pool and talking and drinking amongst themselves.

"The birthday girl is here" Bonnie says and everyone claps as Taylor looks around, confused at all these people gathering in her backyard.

Miranda takes Taylor from Bonnie to hold her and Bonnie goes to help Klaus and Damon with the food.

"Can you help me get the rest of the burgers" Klaus says to Bonnie as Damon flips the burgers and pumps his fist to whatever music Stefan was playing.

Bonnie and Klaus were the only ones in the kitchen when they went to get the rest of the food and Klaus took the opportunity to kiss her.

Bonnie returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know…since everyone is here…you think we should tell them…" Klaus smooths his palm against Bonnie's flat stomach.

"I think we can wait, let today be about Taylor" Bonnie responds.

"I love you" Klaus says placing another kiss on her lips

"I love you too" Bonnie says and the two of them stare lovingly at their friends and family outside partying.

Miranda catches them in the window staring and has Taylor to wave at them.

They smile as they wave lovingly back at their beautiful daughter and the life they had created.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed writing this story. Since I'm still on lockdown, I may be picking another story back up to write or just writing a new one.


End file.
